100 Days of Jogan
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: 100 Jogan Drabbles all compiled into a nice little place, just for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Helen!**

**I got this idea from my friend persephonesmelody. Read her Rane-themed Drabble Collection here: .net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows It's very, very, very good!**

**So I found a list of 100 Drabble Prompts online and I will be attempting to write a Jogan drabble to fulfill each of the prompts.**

**These will be posted on my tumblr as well as on here.**

**Follow me: flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com**

**All these drabbles (or at least the majority) are Established Jogan.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Love**

"Love." Julian looked up from the big book in his lap momentarily, to make sure Logan was listening. "One. To feel tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend, or for something such as a place, an ideal, or an animal. Two. To feel desire for somebody. To feel romantic and sexual desire and longing for somebody. Three. Like something very much. To like something, or like doing, something very much. Four. Show kindness to somebody. To feel and show kindness and charity to somebody. Five. Have sex with somebody. To have sexual intercourse with somebody." He slammed the dictionary shut as Logan jumped up and cheered.

"I'm always right," Logan said smugly, gathering a pouting Julian into his arms. "Admit it."

"I really didn't think they'd have it in that sense of the word in the dictionary," Julian said glumly, his chin resting on Logan's shoulder. "I thought it was just slang."

"Ain't is in the dictionary," Logan reasoned. "Why can't love, in the sex form, be in the dictionary, too?"

Julian pulled back and looked at him for a minute. "Ain't is _not_ in the dictionary."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Julian rushed back to the chair where he'd put the dictionary and picked it up, opened it, and began to turn the pages to the A section.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light**

Julian looked over Logan's shoulder at the bright screen in their dark bedroom, illuminating both their faces.

"You are not seriously googling yourself," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I am." Logan clicked a link that had both Julian and Logan's names in it.

"That is…" Julian lost his train of thought as he saw a site loading that was called . It was very very pink, and featured their faces at least a hundred times in the background. Kissing.

"Do we really kiss that much in public?" Julian asked as Logan scrolled through page after page of pictures of them kissing in various locales. Like on the beach at sunset.

In one picture neither of them appeared to have any clothes on.

Both of their eyes widened at this one.

"That's not real," Julian said quickly.

"I know," Logan snapped.

He did not continue scrolling.

"Who actually does this kind of thing with their time…?" Logan asked, staring at Julian's toned arms in the picture. He didn't look nearly that good in real life.

Close, but not quite.

"People with too much time on their hands and photoshop," Julian replied, settling himself on Logan's lap.

Logan was still staring at the picture.

"So what's Light?" he asked, referring to the site name, still looking at the picture.

"Our couple name, I guess," Julian said.

Logan thought for a second. "Logan and Wright?" he asked. "Wouldn't that just be _my_ couple name? With myself?"

Julian smirked. "_Larson_ and Wright, you idiot."

Logan's eyebrows went up in comprehension.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark**

"It's dark in here."

Julian's voice floated to Logan in the darkness of their new bedroom in their new apartment.

Logan made a _hmmm_ noise and turned over to go back to sleep.

"I can't sleep in the total dark."

Logan sighed. "Then you'll have to get used to it."

Julian kicked him. "But I get claustrophobic in the dark!"

"You get claustrophobic in bathroom stalls," Logan retorted.

"So?" Julian shot back.

Logan sighed again and rolled over to face Julian. He reached out in the pitch black and touched Julian's face. His hands landed on Julian's cheek. He rubbed it and moved his fingers to Julian's lips.

Julian kissed Logan's finger.

"Please let me get my nightlight," Julian whispered, his lips pressed against Logan's finger.

Logan shook his head, and even though Julian couldn't see it, he sensed it.

"Pleaseeeee." Julian was begging now.

Logan scooted closer to Julian in the bed.

"What if I put my arms around you and hold you tight so the monsters can't get you," Logan did this, hugging Julian to him as though the world depended on it, "and you close your eyes, put you head on the pillow, and think of something happy…"

Julian's eyelids were already drooping, and he felt warm and safe in Logan's arms, and soon the darkness didn't matter, and soon he was dreaming of Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 4**

**Rot**

Julian was typing quickly on his phone, Logan was banging his head against the wall of their attic.

"We are living up to the stereotype," Logan said between bangs, while his head throbbed and he tried to think straight.

"Stop doing that," Julian said absently, scrolling through the Google search results with his finger.

"I hate stereotypes," Logan said, doing as Julian said and slumping against the wall instead. He sat right in a spider web. "Oh, gross." He stood up quickly, wiping off his jeans. "That is disgusting." He made a face, and then realized what he was doing and made even more of a face.

He tore at his cheeks with his fingers. "I am such a stereotypical gay," he said tragically.

Julian just nodded, and then his eyes lit up as he found a good website.

"Okay here it says that to prevent rot in your floorboards you should-"

He was cut off by Logan's arms circling around him. He almost dropped the phone as he looked up and saw brilliantly green eyes right in front of his.

"Do you think I'm a stereotype?" Logan asked.

Julian could see that this was really bothering Logan, so he pocketed the phone and wrapped his arms around Logan in return.

"Yes, I do, but everyone is part of some stereotype. That's why there _are_ stereotypes. You have to realize there's a reason for them." He smirked. "But why do you worry that you're a stereotype at this very moment?"

"Because you and I can't figure out how to fix our house," Logan said sadly.

Julian laughed. "And you think any other guy can do that? That's why there are plumbers and technicians and all those people. They spent years figuring it out so the rest of us don't have to know."

Logan smiled. "So we're just stereotypical humans?"

"Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble 5**

**Break**

"I don't think I can do this with you anymore," Logan said, gathering up his books and heading toward the door of Julian's dorm room.

"Wait!" Julian sounded desperate, even to his own ears, and he hated it.

"What?" Logan turned around, and that gave Julian hope, because if Logan was _really, really _angry, he would never turn around and give Julian a chance.

"I love you." Julian smiled a half smile. "I just want you to know that before you leave me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Julian, I'm breaking up with you, you can't pull that shit."

Julian stayed where he was, sitting on the windowsill, where he'd been when he and Logan had the fight. He hadn't moved one inch throughout the whole thing, when Logan was walking up and down, back and forth, all around the room, Julian had stayed still, watching, wondering if this was the end.

"It might work," Julian replied with a shrug.

It hadn't hit him yet, the full force of the fact that Logan was breaking up with him.

"It won't," Logan replied coldly.

"Okay." Julian turned to look out the window, not sure what he was even doing, why he wasn't falling at Logan's feet and holding onto his ankles so he couldn't leave.

Logan didn't move, Julian could hear the sound of his breathing.

"You're just going to let me go?" Logan asked, unsure.

"It would seem so," Julian responded thoughtfully. He was in a slower-than-normal reality. Logan would soon be crossing the room, dropping his books, at kissing Julian full on the lips…

Suddenly, Julian's fantasy became reality. Logan was an especially good kisser when he was angry.

"I can't leave you," Logan was saying between kisses. "I can't."

"Do you want to?" Julian asked breathlessly.

Logan kissed him for a long time before pulling away, running his hands through Julian's hair, and saying, "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: I won't be updating this weekend due to my going on vacation from Saturday to Monday. I didn't forget about you. I just can't get any permanent internet connection where I'm going. That's why I'm updating like crazy this afternoon before I have to go. **

**Also, thank you so much for all your favorite story and story alert adds! I loved getting 43 messages in my inbox when I woke up this morning! **

**If you miss me this weekend [which I can only hope you will], please go to my friend persephonesmelody's 100 Drabble Challenge: .net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows. It's Rane-themed. We're racing to see who can write 100 Drabbles the quickest. [We're using the same list but aren't going in the same order, in case you got confused.]**

**ALSO [last thing, I promise], go to flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com [remove the spaces] for more drabbles. I have 10-15 more on there that aren't on . Follow me if you want to make my day!)**

_**And without further ado…**_

**Drabble 6**

**Heaven**

"What do you think Heaven's like?" Logan asked, his hand entangled in Julian's hair, his legs draped over Julian's. They were on the beach in the Hamptons, and the summer sun beat down on them, making them feel lazy and carefree.

"Pretty good," Julian replied, smiling.

"What's pretty good like?" Logan asked, pulling Julian's sunglasses off Julian's face and putting them on his own. He sighed with relief as he didn't have to squint anymore.

"Pretty good is when your boyfriend brings his own sunglasses on vacation with him so he doesn't have to steal yours all the time," Julian replied, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What else?" Logan asked, leaning his head back on the sand and sighing contentedly.

"This," Julian replied.

"Be more specific?"

"Being on the sand in the summer with the boy your love's hand in your hair and the waves in the distance and your best friend off with some girl he's been annoyingly pining over for a month and ice cream in your stomach and plans to go to the movies with the boy you love, just the two of you, later."

"Put your hand in my hair," Logan said, and Julian complied. "Now I'm in Heaven," Logan said, and Julian smiled.

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for patiently waiting while I went on vacation! (Well, maybe you waited patiently, maybe you didn't, I don't know that. But seeing as there are no spikes in my head, I'd guess that you all kept your cool.) I wrote 5 more drabbles in my notebook, and now I have to type them up. So…here goes!**

**Drabble 7**

**Away**

_Dear Rosie,_

_ We miss you! Whose idea was it to send you away to camp, anyway? _

_ We know you're having so much fun, but_

"No," Logan said from where he was reading over Julian's shoulder. "We can't say that _we_ miss _her_, it seems needy and reverses the roles of parent and child. And it'll probably make _her_ miss _us_."

"Since when were you a parenting expert?" Julian shot back. "I think it's fine to say that."

"Well I don't."

"Who said you were boss?"

"I did."

"I'm the one with the pen."

Logan reached down and plucked the pen out of Julian's hand before Julian could react.

"Now I have the pen," he said, smirking.

Julian rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"You do miss her, right?" Julian asked.

"Is water wet?" Logan retorted, which was his own way of saying 'yes, very much, I love her with everything that I have and everything that I am, of course I miss her.'

Julian could read all of this in Logan's eyes, and he nodded in satisfaction as Logan tore up the letter Julian had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 8**

**Cut**

"I cannot believe it." Julian was practically foaming at the mouth. He threw his keys down on the table and flung his coat on top of them.

"What?" Logan had been reading something on the couch as he awaited Julian's return from filming.

"They're cutting my favorite scene," Julian said, opening a cabinet with vigor and snatching out a glass.

"And that would be…?"

"The part where I do some of the best acting I've ever done in my life." Julian filled the glass with water from the tap.

"That sucks."

Julian nodded, and then gulped down all the water in about five seconds flat.

"Why are they cutting it?" Logan asked.

"Too sexual," Julian replied, rolling his eyes to show how UTTERLY ridiculous that was.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if I should be shocked that there was a scene that was too sexual for Hollywood, or upset that you r favorite scene was a sex scene. And that you did your best acting in it, which calls your skills as an actor into question."

"The actress was ugly," Julian explained, settling himself next to Logan. "And female." He smirked. "It was certainly entertaining."

Logan sighed in mock frustration. "Julian, Julian, Julian…what _will_ I do with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble 9**

**Breathe**

"YOU-" Julian grabbed Logan's shoulders from behind to hold him back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT TO HIM, YOU-" and here Logan yelled a few choice words that will not be repeated here. But they were loud and impressive and the director who'd told Julian that he couldn't act and would never make it in Hollywood heard them and winced. "HE'S ALREADY MADE IT FARTHER THAN YOU EVER WILL, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"

"Okay," Julian said, "let's go."

"No." Logan turned fiery green eyes on Julian. "Didn't you hear what he said to you?"

"Yes, and then the rest of the world heard what _you_ said to _him_," Julian replied calmly, spinning Logan so that he wasn't looking at the director anymore and Julian still had a hold on his shoulders.

"But he pissed me off!" Logan shouted.

Julian winced. "Not in my ear."

Logan looked over his shoulder at the director.

"Breathe," Julian said quietly.

Logan's head whipped back around.

"Breathe," Julian repeated.

Logan's nostrils flared.

"Breathe." Julian voice was soothing, and he felt Logan's shoulders droop under his hands.

"Breathe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 10**

**Memory**

Once upon a time, there was a little blonde boy named Logan. He was a good kid. He sat still when his father wanted him to, his green eyes never straying from attentiveness, never lingering on a window or the floor. His dad told him that when other people were watching, he had to be on his best behavior. Logan did as he was told. He wanted to please his father, he wanted to be everything his dad wanted him to be.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy with deep brown eyes named Julian. He was always being watched, even more so than Logan. There were cameras everywhere, pointed at him. He thought it was normal. He thought every kid was written about in magazines. He didn't know that he was different.

Soon Logan got to the age of defiance. His dad knew it was coming, and so was unsurprised when Logan decided he didn't want to do what his dad wanted him to do. Logan said he wanted to be an actor, like that boy on television, Julian Larson. His dad told him that Julian was special and could be an actor, but Logan was not and could not be an actor.

Soon Julian realized that he was different. All the boys at school were too afraid to talk to him, and all the girls had crushes on him and therefore never spoke to him. So Julian was alone. He ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches alone at lunch, and he never had play dates with the other kids.

Logan was friendless. He got angry, a new thing that had surfaced since the revelation that he didn't have to be what his dad wanted him to be. The other kids were scared of him, and even though their parents all encouraged them to befriend the Senator's son, they resisted. It wasn't until middle school that Logan finally found two real friends in Ethan and Evan Brightman.

Julian was friendless. He was around adults all day when he was filming, and they were nicer to him than the other children, so he considered them friends. It wasn't until he was older that he realized that they weren't real friends, and that he'd never had a friend until he met Logan Wright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble 11**

**Insanity**

"JULIAN!" A piercing scream split the air. Julian looked to see a group of girls who had just entered the grocery store coming his way.

Julian worked his mouth into a smile as Logans lipped his hand into Julian's possessively.

"Hicanwehaveapicturewithyou?" one of them asked breathlessly as she arrived in the aisle Julian and Logan were in.

Without waiting for a response she pushed her phone into Logan's hand and, motioning to her friends to join her with one one hand and mussing up her hair with the other, positioned herself next to Julian.

Logan waited until they were ready, pressing the camera button the girl's phone.

Julian was giving him a withering look.

"Smile," Logan said, half-sarcastically.

Julian smiled that bright, perfect smile that always caught Logan off-guard. The girls smiled different variations of strange, too-wide, I'm-trying-to-look-sexy-even-though-neither-of-you-are-turned-on-by-me smiles.

"Good," Logan said, handing the girl back her phone.

"Thanks," she said to Julian, ignoring Logan.

One of the other girls said, "You're hot!" as she walked away.

Julian rolled his eyes. "They're insane," he said to Logan.

"What kind of pasta should we get?" Logan replied, turning to the shelf.


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble 12**

**Misfortune**

Logan kicked the tire and cursed.

"Hi. We have a…" Julian looked at his phone. "Lost it."

"Verizon has that map of network coverage and there's a lot of red on it – didn't you see those commercials? – but apparently this road is _not _in red on that map." Logan kicked the tire again. "Why don't we have a spare?"

Julian held up his phone as high as he could reach. Nothing. No bars.

"I could climb on top of the car…" he suggested half-heartedly, because he didn't really think it would work.

"Try it," Logan said.

So Julian hoisted himself up on one of the noon-flat tires, jumped up on the hood, and climbed onto the roof. He stood up and held out his phone.

"Two bars!" he announced.

Logan cheered.

An hour later, they were riding in the back of Derek's car.

"You two need to get a spare," Derek was saying, "though neither of you two princesses would want to dirty your hands to use it."

Julian just looked at Logan, who rolled his eyes and made a face.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Please go here (.net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows) to see 100 Days of Jogan's sister story, Double Ranebows, by my friend persephonesmelody. Also, REVIEW. I haven't been getting very many reviews (though THANK YOU to the reviewers who consistently review), and I love feedback! Tell me what you like and what you didn't like, and I will be eternally grateful.**

**Shameless self-promotion goes here: I'd be delighted if you'd go read my full-length fanfic, Start Again (.net/s/6979742/1/Start_Again). That would be lovely.**

**Drabble 13**

**Smile**

A little girl with big brown eyes carefully placed the camera onto the tripod, making sure it was secure before pressing the Self-Timer button. The flash on the front of the camera blinked red.

_10_…

She ran forward, her brown hair blowing behind her, a gap in her teeth as she laughed with her mouth wide open.

_9…_

She positioned herself next to her little brother.

_8…_

The blonde boy with bright green eyes smiled, too. He hadn't lost any of his teeth yet. All his baby teeth sat in a neat little row.

_7…_

Julian took Logan's hand.

_6…_

The blonde boy nudged his sister.

_5…_

The brunette girl turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue.

_4…_

"Hey," Logan intervened. "Stop it."

_3…_

"He started it," the girl said, turning around to look at her daddys.

_2…_

"I don't care who started it," Logan said. "I just want it to stop."

_1…_

"Smile!" Julian hissed between his teeth as he smiled, looking straight at the camera.

The camera flashed and caught Logan in a half-smile as he turned back toward the camera, the little girl as she kicked her brother, and the boy as he yelped in pain and anger at his sister.

"Oh, well," Julian said, turning to Logan. "It certainly will capture the moment."

Logan rolled his eyes. "If nothing else."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Silence**

In Julian's dorm room, where Julian is lying across the bed reading a book for English and Logan is watching him, there is silence. Lots of things that want to be said, words that shout inside Logan's head, won't be said because he is too afraid.

He'd never admit that this is why he won't say these things. He'll wait until Julian says them and then he'll pretend that he was about to say them to Julian but 'aw, shucks, Julian, you beat me to it!'

Except he probably won't say the 'aw, shucks' part.

Logan goes through these words in his head, again and again, because they give him comfort just knowing that they exist.

_I love you, Julian. I don't know what the hell I'd do without you in the world. Every day I wish that I'd realized sooner that I love you. I wish you'd said something to me the minute you sat down next to me at freshman orientation. I wish I could walk over to you and kiss the crap out of you… But I can't, you're reading Hamlet, so I'll just let you be. But after you're done… Everyone dies in the end, you know. Now can I kiss you? … Okay, okay, I have some self control, I'm sorry. But I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I wish I could say it to you. I wish I could make sure you know. But I can't, just in case you don't feel the same yet. We've only been dating a month. Is that too soon? I'll wait for you to say it first. I have to._

"You know they all die in the end, right?" Logan said aloud, breaking the silence and making Julian jump.

"Hmm?" Julian asked without looking up.

"Nevermind."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Drabble 15**

**Spit**

Julian bit down on the top of his bag of Sour Patch Kids. He tore with his teeth, trying to get it to open, but it was to no avail. Not even a tiny little slit. He looked down at it, annoyed.

"Can you open this?" he asked Derek, who happened to be sitting next to him at the lunch table.

Derek was reading the last Required Reading book of senior year, and he seemed reluctant to put it down. When he looked up and saw Julian again biting the package in a last attempt to open it before surrender, he made a face.

"Oh, ew, now it has your spit all over it, I don't want to touch it." He went back to his book.

"Julian's spit? Where?" Logan landed in the seat next to Julian and immediately snaked his arm around Julian's shoulders.

Julian lifted up the bag. "It won't open," he said sadly.

"What, did you bite it or something?" Logan asked, removing his hand from Julian's shoulder, taking the bag and pulling on the top.

"Yeah."

"But it didn't open." Logan pulled harder and it still wouldn't open.

"Nope."

Logan gave a final tug with his hands before putting it into his own mouth and biting.

"That is disgusting," Derek said, still reading his book.

"His spit has been in my mouth plenty of times before, D," Logan said, his words slightly muffled by the plastic in his mouth.

"I don't want to think about it," Derek said as Logan finally got the package open, grabbed a handful of Sour Patch Kids, and stuck them in his mouth before handing the bag to Julian.


	16. Chapter 16

**Drabble 16**

**Blood**

"Dude." Derek came hurtling into Julian's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Shhh, you'll get the whole house pissed at you," Logan said from the couch, where he and Julian were sitting very close together – practically on each other's laps – reading out of the same textbook.

"I'm sorry, but Rachael is going _crazy_ because I called her Rach."

Julian looked up. "I thought she liked to be called Rach? I called her that last week."

"Well of course _you_ could get away with it," Derek snapped. "She is completely in love with you."

"Isn't she in love with _you_?" Logan asked.

"No, I think it's just a ploy to get to Jules, but I don't really mind, she's a great kisser and she's hot."

Julian and Logan rolled their eyes in synchronization.

"So what does it matter that she's going crazy?" Julian asked, completely non-plussed by the fact that there was a fangirl trying desperate measures – like dating Derek – just to get close to him.

"It's embarrassing," Derek said, stamping his foot like a three year old.

"But why is she so upset again?" Logan asked.

"I called her Rach, and apparently she decided this morning that she hates being called that." Now it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. Then he took a step closer and whispered conspiratorially, "She's on her period."

Julian and Logan both nodded and went "Oooooh" like that explained everything.

"That's why we don't bother with girls," Logan said, putting his hand into Julian's. "A lot easier."

"Yeah. Guys are just annoying and hard to deal with _all_ the time," Julian added, receiving a playful glare from Logan.

Derek sighed and turned around. "I guess I'll just have to deal with her myself."

"Mmmmhmm." Julian and Logan had already returned their attention to the book and, more importantly, each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't forget to review and check out my sister story by my lovely friend persephonesmelody, which can be found here: .net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows**

**Drabble 17**

**Under**

Julian bit his thumbnail, staring at Logan's sleeping form. He came in here to get his sophomore year class schedule, which he'd accidentally left in Logan's room and he needed now to see if he'd be able to have a phone interview with some magazine during seventh period the next day, the first day of school.

He couldn't remember if he had study hall that period or science. If it was science, he could definitely skip to do the interview; Julian was great at science. If it was study hall, he needed it to sleep.

While he was rooting around on Logan's desk, he caught a glimpse of Logan and all the feelings – still new, but oh so familiar – bubbled up inside him and he forgot what he was doing there.

Julian put on his mask. He put on his mask of faking and pretending not to care, of indifference and dislike for Logan. Even though Logan was asleep and Julian was the only other one in the room, he needed his mask. If not to hide from Logan, then to hide from himself.

But Julian's problem, he realized as he returned to the desk and located his schedule between the pages of Logan's summer history assignment (he had no idea how it had gotten there), was that he was underneath the mask. So he could hide from everyone else, but here, under the mask that he wore to protect himself, he was still vulnerable.

He allowed himself a final glance at the sleeping form on the bed, mouth parted slightly, red lips full and exposing a sliver of white teeth, eyelashes resting gently on the dark circles under his eyes, blonde hair scraping his forehead… He looked so peaceful, asleep.

Julian was under his mask, and so he knew that his breath caught and his heart raced and he had to turn away and close the door gently behind him not because he wanted to get back to his room, but because he didn't like these feelings he had for Logan.

Under his mask, he could hide from everyone but himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Drabble 18**

**Gray**

Julian held up his phone so the camera could see his whole reflection in the mirror, and he snapped the picture, smiling his movie star smile because whenever there was a camera around, he had to smile like that.

He flipped through the contacts and pressed Send to Logan Wright. He wrote a quick message ('What do you think of this shirt? Worth 30 bucks?') and pressed Send.

He only had to wait about thirty seconds before Logan's reply arrived.

'Ew, no. I hate that color on you.'

'Why?' Julian kind of liked it on him, he liked the way it made his hair look.

'Because it makes your entire face look really dull.'

Julian didn't reply. He hadn't been going out with Logan for three years and learned nothing. He knew that if he didn't respond to an insult, Logan would eventually follow up with a sorry. Whereas if Julian replied back that he was insulted and Logan was rude, Logan would just get pissed and would probably come to the mall to tear the shirt to shreds.

'Green is better,' came Logan's follow-up reply. 'It makes you look hot.'

Julian still didn't reply.

'Man, Jules. You're still hot in gray, okay? Is that what you want to hear?'

'Yes, thank you, I'm getting the shirt.'

'No, I hate that color on you.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Drabble 19**

**Introduction**

"Seat taken?"

Julian sat down before the blonde boy who looked slightly familiar could say no. He needed to sit down _now_ before people started getting excited about him being there and then he would get in trouble his first day of school for causing a distraction and he _so_ did not need that because Carmen would go _crazy_.

"Nice entrance." The boy on the other side of the blonde boy snorted and Julian sat back to look at the speaker on stage.

"I slept in," he said, sighing, not taking off his sunglasses because he didn't like the way the bags under his eyes looked that day.

"You're going to have to get used to this kind of thing," said the blonde boy, and Julian looked at him. Why did he look so familiar…?

Oh.

He was that Senator's son.

The gay one.

Julian pulled down his sunglasses so he could get a better look at whatwashisname…Oh, yeah. Logan Wright.

"Oh, prep school veteran? Or just used to boring political speeches?" He smirked as he saw a smile light up Logan's face.

"The latter. Unsurprisingly, those speeches get even more sanctimonious at home." Julian smiled at the use of the big word. So he really was in prep school now, huh? "But are they any better than endless awards show speeches?"

And that was when Logan fixed his gaze on Julian, and Julian realized just how bright his green eyes were, and he felt a little tug in his heart that he refused to let himself actually feel.

"Tough call." He smirked so he wouldn't frown.


	20. Chapter 20

**Drabble 20**

**Fortitude**

Julian's tears were staining the white hospital sheets. Nurses surrounded him, telling him that they had to move the body, they had to get it out of there so someone else could come in. Julian wouldn't move, and since he was an old movie star, they let him stay there while they unhooked all the machines.

"Julian…?" Derek's voice came from behind him. He put his hand on Julian's shoulder. Julian jumped but did not look up or respond.

"Jules, you have to leave. We have to leave. He isn't…"

Julian drew in a shaking breath that rattled his ribcage.

"…coming back." Derek didn't want to say it, but he had to.

Julian stood up slowly, his limbs feeling like they'd been sitting at Logan's bedside for hours, when in fact they'd only been there for five minutes before Logan left the world for good.

He shook his head, moved his mouth, and maybe words came out but he wasn't sure.

"Come on." Derek took his hand to lead him away, but Julian shook Derek's hand loose. He said something else but, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

He thought it might be 'I love you.'

"He knows," Derek said, so it must have been 'I love you.' "He knows," Derek repeated soothingly, and Julian realized there were tears in his eyes.

Julian nodded. They were in the waiting room. He sighed.

"I'll never see him again," he whispered, thinking of all the mornings he'd seen Logan. 48 years. They had woken up in the same bed for 48 years. And now for the remainder of his days, Julian wasn't going to wake up next to his husband, his best friend, his life.

Logan was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Drabble 21**

**War**

"_The Art of War…_That's an interesting choice, I must say I didn't see that coming." Logan handed the book Julian had been examining back to him.

"I was just thinking about war." Julian put it back on the shelf and moved toward the Science Fiction section.

"Why?" Logan plucked a book off the shelf, glanced at the back for a minute, and put it back.

Julian waited for him, thinking. "Because of you."

Logan narrowed his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Why?"

Julian picked up a book in the children's section, Winnie the Pooh. "Did you know they're making this into a movie?"

"Don't change the subject, tell me why I make you think of war!" Logan stamped his foot, staring at Julian.

"I want to see if they have this one book, come on, I can't wait all day!" Julian said, changing the subject like Logan had told him not to.

"I told you _not_ to change the subject," Logan said sourly.

"You make me think of war, okay? You just _do_." Julian stomped off toward the Sci Fi section.

Logan followed him, peering at him over the shelves.

Julian looked through the books for a moment before looking up. "May I help you?" he asked, pursing his lips in annoyance.

Logan came around the shelf. "I make you think of war," he said dryly.

"Mmmhmm." Julian nodded, inspecting the cover of a book.

"And why is that?"

Julian sighed, put the book back, and turned to look at Logan. "Because you're always pissed at people."

Logan snorted. "Not at you."

"Yes at me! You're _always_ pissed at me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I am _not_."

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not, I freaking love you, Julian!"

Julian blinked, and then his mouth broke into a grin as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "I love you, too, Lo."


	22. Chapter 22

**So I went reading through the Julian Larson section on .com to find this info about Julian coming out to his mother:**

_**Hypothetically, if Julian and Logan were to get together, Julian would probably tell his mother during over lunch in some sunny bistro where she usually eats out. All he has to do is tell her, because she'll eventually tell his dad, saving him the trouble of doing so.**_

**So that's what I based this off of. Enjoy. :) (And keep the reviews coming, they're GREAT.)**

**Drabble 22**

**Mother**

The coffee in front of Julian was almost gone before he finally found the courage to say it.

"Mom…" he said.

Dolce Larson looked like she had walked out of a magazine page. She was dressed in a way Hilde Van Kamp would be proud of, all designer labels. She wore sunglasses, so Julian couldn't quite tell exactly what she was looking at.

He'd spent the whole lunch talking about pointless little things – movies, the only thing he and his mother really had in common, and telling her about Dalton. He'd avoided mentioning Logan.

Now he had to.

He had her full attention.

It was quiet in the little bistro that afternoon.

Now or never.

He remember what Logan had told him: 'Just spit it out or you never will.'

Okay, time to spit it out.

"I'mdatingsomeone," he said in a rush.

"Ah, who is she?" His mother sounded largely uninterested, as the love life of a movie star – even her own son – was very thin and usually fell through every other week.

"It's…" _'Just spit it out or you never will.'_ "It's actually…"

His mother lifted her sunglasses to look at him closer.

"It's…" Julian was squirming, he thought of not saying it, but the thought of Logan's face when he got back to Dalton and told him that he hadn't gone through with it was too much. "It's a he."

Dolce Larson's eyebrows shot up. Her mouth formed a perfect O.

Julian's face fell.

When she saw her son's frown and disappointed eyes, however, she gathered herself together and asked, "And what is his name?"

"Logan Wright."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Distasteful**

"That couch is…" Julian searched for the right word. "Distasteful."

Logan raised his eyebrow, patting the cushion next to him. "Distasteful? I think it's comfortable."

"It's hideous." Julian glanced around at the other people in the Ikea, hoping no one thought Logan was the kind of person who would actually like a brown and red checkered couch.

"I don't care, it's comfy. Come on, sit."

"No, it's really…" Julian sniffed. "It's really…honestly, Lo, distasteful is the best word I can think of to describe it without you getting pissed."

"What's wrong with me getting pissed?" Logan asked. "Come _on_, it's so comfortable, please just sit down for like…half a second, I promise that's all you'll need to fall in love with this couch."

"What are you, a couch salesman?"

"When it's as comfortable as this couch is, I am."

Julian, with a last glance around, sat on the couch next to Logan, who slipped his arm around his husband's shoulders.

"Can't you just picture it…? We're sitting on this couch and watching a movie, and then when the movie ends…"

"I will not make out with you on this couch, it's too distasteful." Julian stood back up. "What about that one over there?" he pointed to a gray one in the next living room set.

"No, I like this one. I really think it could work." Logan pouted. "Pleeeeease."

"No." Julian turned and walked away.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Logan stood up to follow him, still begging.

"No."

"."

"No! It's…ugh." Julian sat down on the gray couch, and Logan sat next to him.

"Ooh, I think I could make out with you on _this_ couch, too," he said, smiling.

"Not here," Julian said, but Logan was already leaning in.


	24. Chapter 24

**Drabble 24**

**Want**

Logan's hand squeezed Julian's before letting go. Julian stepped out of the limousine first, smiling his movie star smile. There was wild cheering, and he was pushed along the throng, people reaching out just to touch him. He kept smiling, glancing back every now and then to make sure Logan was behind him.

"Julian!" A reporter landed next to him on the red carpet and he stopped. There was a big camera, and he looked at it, still smiling. The reporter shoved a microphone at him, and he took it. He felt Logan come up behind him and touch his back possessively.

"Julian Larson, you are the "it" man of the hour… How excited are you to be up for NINE awards tonight?"

"Oh, _very_ excited. It's always a delight to be here with people like…" Julian looked around and saw Johnny Depp milling about behind him. "Johnny Depp."

"Well you _are_ the new Johnny Depp," the reporter said.

"I wouldn't say that…" Julian looked down humbly.

"So what do you want?" the reporter asked.

"What do I…want?" Julian repeated, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"Yes. You seem to have everything. Is there anything you _want_ in life?"

Julian glanced back at Logan and winked. The camera didn't see it. Logan's face broke into a grin.

"I just want an award to put on my bedside table tonight, that's really all I care about at the moment." Julian smiled. The reporter thanked him and moved on.

"I want you," Logan said in a low growl, whispering into his ear.

"Later. After I put that award on my bedside table."


	25. Chapter 25

**Drabble 25**

**Lurking**

Julian sat straight up in bed and fumbled with the switch on the lamp. His hands were shaking. He couldn't turn it on, so he just lay back and stared at the closet in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sleepiness thickening his voice.

"Could you…?" Julian couldn't ask what he wanted to, though. It was too weird, he wasn't five, he was a grown man for goodness' sake.

"Could I what?"

"Nothing."

"Did you have another nightmare? About that stalker? He's locked up, Jules, don't worry about it anymore…"

"I know. It's not that. I'm fine. I just had to…pee."

"Then pee."

"I'm fine now."

"You can't just stop having to pee."

"Well I can."

"That's weird, you have a freak bladder, you should go to the doctor's."

"Thanks, Lo."

"Welcome. I probably just saved your life."

Julian sat there for a minute, glancing nervously at the closet in the corner.

"Uh…" Julian had to ask. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't ask and if Logan didn't do what Julian had to ask him to do.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…"

"Just spit it out, Jules, I'm tired."

"Couldyoucheckthecloset?" Julian spit it out so fast he was afraid Logan might not hear and he'd have to repeat it, which he hated.

"The closet?"

To Julian's surprise, Logan threw off the covers, stood up, and went over to the closet. Julian smiled as he watched Logan open the closet door, move aside all the clothes hanging there, peer into the depths of the closet, and say, "All I see is Narnia. Nothing scary lurking in there. I think we're safe."

"Thank you," Julian said in a small voice.


	26. Chapter 26

**I may not be writing as much this week and into next due to final exams. I'll try as hard as possible to write as much as possible, but school work comes first. Sorry.**

**Remember to check out my tumblr to make my day and brighten up exam time: flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com**

**Drabble 26**

**Europe**

"Okay, Logan…Focus. Belgium, yes or no."

"No."

"Paris."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes."

"Russia."

"That's not even in Europe."

"It so is!"

"Half of it."

"The important half."

"Whatever. No."

"Italy."

"Rome not Venice."

"Why not Venice?"

"Seems boring."

"You're so weird."

"You love me, though."

"I do. Greece."

"Yes."

"London."

"Yes."

"Spain."

"No."

"Why not? You've taken Spanish for three years."

"I don't care, I could speak Spanish whenever I want to, I don't need to go to Spain to speak Spanish. Besides, we aren't going to Europe just so we can speak the language. It's not like we're going to Rome to speak Latin."

"No one speaks Latin."

"I know, that's why we're not going to Rome to speak Latin."

"Shut up, you're annoying."

"You're obnoxious."

"Switzerland?"

"Yes."

"Germany?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the German language."

"I thought we weren't going for the language."

"We aren't, but I don't want to be surrounded by German, it's gross sounding and I heard people spit a lot when they speak it."

"That is not true, who told you that?"

"Derek."

"He takes German."

"So what?"

"So why would he tell you that?"

"I don't know. Where else?"

"Ireland."

"If we're going to London we may as well go to Ireland."

"You could've just said yes."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"This isn't supposed to be fun, we're trying to plan a trip here."

"No, you're trying to plan a trip. I'm trying to annoy you."

"It's working."

"Good."

"You sure you don't want to go to Russia?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Drabble 27**

**Foreign**

Whenever two people start a relationship, there's usually a feeling between them that obstructs their true feelings, at least for a little while. For some it takes weeks to get rid of it, others spend years trying to identify and destroy the feeling. Some couples spend all their days together being stalked by it.

Then there are the rare couples who never once feel it when they're with each other.

It is the feeling that an Englishman has in China, an American feels while walking on the streets in Paris, an Australian is haunted by in his hotel in Mexico.

This is the feeling called 'foreign.'

We define it as people, but it isn't people. There are people who feel foreign to us, but there are no foreigners.

In a relationship, if the man thinks the woman feels foreign, he does not understand her. He does not speak the language of her heart. It cannot be helped.

In true love, there are no parts of either of them that are foreign to the other.

Julian never once feels that Logan is foreign.

Logan never once feels that Julian is foreign.

They spend their early days talking, laughing, bickering, beginning with hesitant touches and escalating into fiery kisses.

This is all familiar.

The Englishman has returned to England, the American is back in America, and the Australian has come home to Australia.

Julian and Logan are home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Drabble 28**

**Sorrow**

When Julian died, Logan didn't eat for a week.

He was like Gandhi. He was on a hunger strike.

His deal with God was simple: I will never eat again if you give me back my Jules.

God wasn't following through, though, so on the eighth day of fasting, Logan broke down and at the Big Mac Derek brought him.

He switched tactics.

He didn't get out of bed for a month.

A whole month. He gained twenty pounds, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing did.

Derek brought him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he brought him books and magazines and movies. Logan didn't read the books, couldn't read the magazines because he knew what belonged in the big squares that Derek had carefully cut out, and Logan didn't watch the movies because he hadn't watched a movie that Julian wasn't in for years. They didn't interest him.

Now he couldn't bring himself to see Julian alive and well, his heart beating, the color in his cheeks, because it was all an illusion, movie magic.

Eventually the money started to run out and Derek made Logan go to work so he wouldn't be fired.

If Derek hadn't been there every day, multiple times a day, Logan would have died. He wouldn't have killed himself, but he would have drowned in his sorrow.

It's the worst thing in the world to lose your soul.

As Logan had felt Julian's lips stop moving against his, as the life drained out of his body, Logan kept kissing him because he hoped he could bring a little bit of Julian into himself.

That wasn't possible, though.

Not having Julian was the same as not having Logan.

When Julian left, so did Logan.

When merciful Death finally knocked on Logan's door almost thirty years later, it found someone who hadn't existed in thirty years.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey. Hey you. I post these on my tumblr too: flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com**

**Follow me?**

**:) **

**Drabble 29**

**Urban**

The first thing Logan said when Julian pulled up the car at one of the prospective apartments was, "Too urban."

"Too urban?" Julian raised an eyebrow and opened his door.

Logan did the same, saying, "Yeah. Too many people. We need to get somewhere more in the suburbs."

"But…but the city is where you said you wanted to live! You grew up in New York!" Julian opened the door to the apartment building and let Logan walk through.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind."

Julian rolled his eyes and shook his head as he greeted the real estate agent, who had been waiting in the lobby.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, noting Logan's distressed expression.

"He thinks it's too _urban_," Julian said.

"It is!" Logan exclaimed.

Julian just looked at him. "How could you possibly live in New York City for your entire childhood and think it's fine, and then all of a sudden you come here and BAM! You don't like cities."

Logan sighed. "It's just…I always pictured my first house being…a house. I don't want to buy an apartment with you, Jules. I want to buy a whole entire HOUSE, because that way our children can play in the backyard and-"

"Children?" Julian squeaked.

Logan smiled. "I'd been hoping to bring it up in a more…" He glanced at the real estate agent, who was standing there awkwardly, pretending to be interested in the gold lettering on the walls spelling out the name of the building. "…private setting. But I do."

Julian just stood there wide-eyed.

"Well say something, Princess!"

Julian couldn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth pulled up into a wide smile and he hugged Logan maybe a little too tight.

"Let's go find a nice house," Julian said, and he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of the building.


	30. Chapter 30

**Drabble 30**

**Rain**

"It is raining _buckets_ out there," Julian said, barging through the door to Stuart House.

Logan was right behind him, and as he crossed the threshold, he shook out his hair. Water landed on Julian.

"Hey!"

"It's not like you were so dry _before_, what's a few more drops from your boyfriend's sexy hair?"

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"What, you mean that's not true? You don't think my hair is sexy?" Logan pretended to pout.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Lo. Seriously, come on, your hair is the sexiest thing about you, only bested by your eyes." He leaned in closer. "Ahhh, you smell like rain…and I bet your lips taste like…" He kissed Logan, his arm snaking around the blonde's back and pulling him closer. Logan wrapped his arms around Julian, and moaned with pleasure when he felt Julian's hands in his hair.

"I really do like your hair," Julian breathed, pulling away. "Especially when it's wet."

Logan just pressed his lips onto Julian's again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Drabble 31**

**Flower**

Logan looked at the selection of flowers behind the counter.

"Tell me again what the significance of the rose colors are," he said.

"Alright," the woman behind the counter said in a bored tone of voice, because she'd recited this at least ten times for him. "Red means love. Pink means appreciation. Yellow means joy. Yellow with a red tip means falling in love with a friend. Orange means desire. When red and white are given together, they signify unity. Lavender means enchantment. Blue means unattainable. When you give two roses intertwined, it says, 'Marry me.'" She sighed. "Would you like to hear it again?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll take them all," Logan said, pulling out his wallet. "One of each."

.

Logan knocked on Julian's door. Julian opened it, wearing a white t-shirt that hugged him perfectly and a pair of jeans. Logan smiled at him, holding the bundle of roses behind his back.

_Red means love, pink means appreciation, yellow means joy, yellow with a red tip means falling in love with a friend, orange means desire, when red and white are given together, they signify unity, lavender means enchantment, blue means unattainable…_

He recited this over and over, not wanting to forget.

"May I come in?" Logan asked his boyfriend, standing on Julian's front stoop, where he'd stood so many times before. His heart was beating out of his chest.

"Of course." Julian stood aside and Logan came in.

"What are all the flowers for?" Julian asked, seeing them behind Logan's back.

Logan looked at him, and pulled out the blue rose.

"A blue rose signifies that the receiver is unattainable. You are unattainable for me, yet by some miracle, you love me." He handed it to a surprised Julian, who took it and cocked his head to the side.

Logan took out the lavender rose. "Lavender signifies enchantment. I was enchanted with you from day one, Jules, it just took me awhile to realize how utterly enchanted I truly was." He handed it to Julian, who was now smiling.

"Orange," Logan said, handing Julian the orange one, "means desire. Once I started desiring you, I never stopped. Hell, I desire you _right now_."

He handed Julian the yellow rose. "Yellow means joy. Every single second you're with me, I'm the happiest man in the world. No. The universe."

He gave Julian the yellow rose with the red tip. "Yellow with a red tip signifies falling in love with a friend. We were best friends before we were boyfriends, and that must make our relationship even stronger, because Jules, I couldn't imagine loving anyone more than I love you."

He handed Julian the pink rose. "Pink means appreciation. I appreciate you every day, not just for the good things you do for me, but for everything you ever do for anyone and everything you ever do period."

Logan handed Julian the red rose. "Red means I love you."

He took a deep breath, fingered the two roses behind his back. He slowly, slowly, brought the flowers into view, the golden ring around the red and white roses glinted in the light streaming through the window. "When red and white are given together, they signify unity. When two roses are given intertwined, they say…" He knelt down on one knee. "Marry me."


	32. Chapter 32

**Heya. Quick check-in here…**

**So CP Coulter still owns Dalton.**

**I still have a tumblr that you are welcome to stalk: flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com**

**You are still welcome to review.**

**I still love your reviews.**

**See? Things don't change. :)**

**Drabble 32**

**Night**

The first time Julian and Logan spent the night together was long before they started dating.

It was mid-January, and frost covered the windows as Julian and Logan sat inside Julian's dorm room, quizzing each other for the history mid-term they had the next day.

It was Logan who, around 3 AM, suggested that they should sleep. Julian just stared at him.

So Logan conceded – they would study until one of them fell asleep.

Julian resolved to stay up later than Logan. He believed that sleep was too vulnerable, and he could never be that vulnerable with Logan.

However, sleep called around 3:30, and Julian's eyelids started to droop. Logan saw this, but ignored it.

When he asked a question about Napoleon's invasion of Russia, Julian's response was silence.

Logan looked over the top of his paper to see Julian fast asleep on his bed.

Logan crossed the room from where he'd been sitting on the couch. He gathered up Julian's notebook and worksheets and unfinished essays. He put them all in little piles on the desk, not wanting to leave.

For some reason, he wanted to stay here with Julian all night, even though Julian was asleep so he wouldn't be very good company.

Logan pulled Julian's covers over him, and looked at him for too long before he made himself stop.

He was about to leave, had his foot out the door, when Julian turned over in his sleep and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stay' but probably wasn't.

That was good enough for Logan, though, and he settled himself on Julian's couch.

Even though he only slept for two hours, and even though the couches in the dorm rooms weren't the most comfortable, Logan had a great night's sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Tumblr? Sure! Flightofdeathfrench . tumblr . com)**

**(Full-length fic? Sure! http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6979742/1/Start_Again [remove the spaces in the first part])**

**Drabble 33**

**Wrath**

"BOW DOWN TO ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY FISTS. BLOOD AND IRON."

Julian raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Logan," he called warily. "What have you been teaching our son?"

Logan, making a sandwich in the kitchen, smiled to himself. "Nothing."

"The slogans of Otto Von Bismarck are probably not the right things to teach three year olds about," Julian said, standing up.

"That's not-" Logan started to protest, but stopped when he realized that it actually _was_ the slogan of Otto Von Bismarck. He cursed.

"Wow, Logan, you make a _really good dad_," Julian said, raising his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen.

"He's just _cultured_," Logan said, looking at his sandwich and not Julian.

"Mmmhmm. And _wrath_? I've never heard anyone under the age of _ten_ use the word wrath. He's either going to be the smartest or the most ridiculed three year old at preschool."

"I was kind of hoping for the 'coolest' but…we can always cross our fingers for smartest." Logan crossed his fingers and held them up.

"You are ridiculous." Julian rolled his eyes.

"You love me."

Julian snorted. "I wouldn't still be standing here if I didn't."


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the insane delay on this one… Every idea I had was absolute and total crap. Most of it was absolute and total SAPPY crap which wouldn't do, not at all.**

**So I waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited until finally I gave up and asked my tumblr followers for some ideas…**

**Right after I posted that, I got an idea.**

**Such is life.**

**But thank you to chylan, dont-giveup, and bourbonrose for contributing ideas. I 'preciate it!**

**And so without further ado, I give you…**

**Drabble 34**

**Moon**

"_Uh…Logan…why are you looking at me like that?" Julian was standing in a dark forest somewhere, and he was about to pee his pants._

_Logan was standing in front of him, only he wasn't really Logan anymore. _

_Well, okay, maybe he sort of was, but he was all big and hairy and gross and he looked like some sort of dog on its hind legs._

_Logan didn't respond, so Julian figured that was his cue that the conversation was over and he should run._

_So Julian turned around and, glancing up at the full moon, took off through the forest, Logan in hot pursuit._

"Jules?" Logan was shaking Julian's shoulder and Julian was whimpering, something he would thoroughly deny later. "Julian, wake up."

Julian woke with a start and, upon seeing Logan's face, screamed.

"You had a nightmare," Logan said, sitting back and looking at Julian with concern and amusement in his eyes.

Julian didn't reply. He glanced out the window, saw that the moon was full, and almost fell off the bed in his scramble to get away from Logan.

Logan started to laugh. "What the hell was your nightmare _about_?" he asked, trying and failing to stop laughing to be a supportive boyfriend.

Julian just stared at Logan with wide eyes.

"Please don't kill me," he whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

**So if you like 100 Days of Jogan, you might like my friend PersephonesMelody's story, Double Ranebows. She's using the same list of prompts as I am, though she isn't doing them in order and she's doing them for Rane. I highly recommend it, even though Jogan is superior to Rane…-cough- I am not biased –cough-**

**Check it out: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows (remove the spaces in the first part)**

**Drabble 35**

**Walk**

"Julian. Get. The. Camera."

Julian stood up.

"WAIT." Logan grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to sit on the couch. "You can't _miss_ this, what are you thinking?"

Julian didn't even respond, just kept his eyes trained on the small figure wobbling on two tiny feet in the middle of the living room.

"C'mon, come to Daddy. Just come over here. You can do it!" Logan coaxed, but the little girl was determined enough that she would've done it even if Logan hadn't been sitting there with a huge grin on his face trying to get her to come to him.

She was her fathers' daughter, after all.

She took a step toward them. Julian and Logan cheered. She took another step, teetered, righted herself by grabbing the coffee table, and continued forward. After a minute or two of uncertainty and confusion, she finally reached her dads, sitting on the couch smiling at her like she'd hung the moon.

"That was so great!" Logan exclaimed, scooping her up and holding her.

"I wish _I _could walk like that," Julian said jealously.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is it, guys.**

**I've been holding off from being overly cheesy and fluffy because I was afraid all of you would revolt and take me off of story alert and all that.**

**But honestly. The prompt is called 'precious.' What am I supposed to do?**

**Drabble 36**

**Precious**

Julian looked at the green eyes in front of him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Logan bit his lip, holding back a smile.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked.

"I'm…" Logan broke into a grin. "Better?"

"Much."

Logan looked down at his feet. "Do you know how important you are to me?"

"Yes, but please feel free to tell me."

"You are the most important thing in my life. You're like…you're like this rare gem. You're precious to me."

"A rare gem?" Julian snorted. "That's…that's really sappy."

"It's true!" Logan elbowed him in the ribs. "Your turn. Sappy confession time is _not_ over."

"Do I have to? It's like I'm in a terrible movie again."

Logan just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. You're precious to me, too."

Logan kissed Julian.


	37. Chapter 37

**Drabble 37**

**See**

Seeing is the easiest thing in the world.

It's the first thing we do as babies. We come out of the womb, open our eyes, and catch our first glimpse of the world.

At this point, our seeing is as pure as it ever will be in our lives. We have no bias and we don't see only what we expect to see. We see everything in front of our eyes.

As time goes by, however, things cloud our vision. Thoughts, lies we've been told, experiences… These all make it impossible for us to see what is actually in front of us.

This clouded kind of seeing is a lot harder than the kind we experience as babies. Yet we do it anyway, time and time again.

Sometimes we don't see what is directly in front of our eyes because we have been fed lie after lie. This is sad, but unbelievably common.

If you don't believe me, look at Logan Wright.

Julian Larson is staring at him, which is a common custom for him, and Logan catches him.

Julian's face turns beet red and he looks away quickly.

Logan just gives him a confused look and turns back to the teacher lecturing the class on the use of present tense in a term paper.

Logan's been fed a lie again and again that makes him miss the fact that Julian clearly loves him. So he doesn't see what's there – he sees what he _thinks_ is there.

As I said before, it is unbelievably common.


	38. Chapter 38

**Drabble 38**

**Abandoned**

"Oh, look at it! It's so cute!"

Julian was squatting on the sidewalk, peering closely at a little kitten that was lying in front of him, breathing shallowly and mostly dead.

"Jules…" Logan was standing behind him, biting his lip and very concerned about Julian's attachment to a little animal that probably wasn't going to live for any longer than five minutes.

"Look at its face!" Julian was scooping it up now.

"Don't touch it!" Logan exclaimed. "It might have a disease or something…"

Julian stood up with the kitten in his arms. "Just look at it, Logan, and tell me your heart doesn't melt a little bit."

Logan had a pained expression on his face. "Julian, that kitten isn't doing very well…"

"We can take it home and nurse it back to health!" Julian's eyes were bright and excited.

"Um, Jules… I don't know if it'll even make it back home." It _was_ a cute kitten, and as much as Logan wanted to agree with Julian and take it home and make it better, he knew how the world worked.

"Sure it will. We can take it to the vet." Julian started in the direction of home, looking down at the kitten lovingly, but Logan stayed where he was, watching apprehensively.

Sure enough, Julian stopped after a few yards.

"Jules…"

"You were right." Julian turned around, crestfallen. "I can't believe you were right, I hate you."

Logan didn't say anything, just waited for Julian to come back to him. When he did, Logan gently took the limp body of the kitten from Julian's arms.

"We'll dig up a nice hole in the backyard and we can bury it with a proper ceremony, okay?" He tried to put a smile on his face, but he hated seeing Julian's heartbroken expression.

"Okay." A beat, and then. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jules."


	39. Chapter 39

**Drabble 39**

**Dream**

"What did you want to be when you were little?"

Logan's and Julian's legs were entwined, Julian was lying across Logan's chest, and Logan was running his hands through Julian's hair as he asked the question.

"A movie star," Julian said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious."

Julian thought for a moment. "I wanted to be a normal person."

"Hmm. So most kids wanted to be a movie star. And you, the movie star, wanted to be like most kids."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"You sure do know how to dream."

"Shut up. Like you wanted to be anything that wasn't completely cliché."

Logan didn't respond for a moment.

"I knew it." Julian sat up and twisted so he was looking at Logan. "You wanted to be an astronaut, didn't you? And then a cowboy?"

"Shut up."


	40. Chapter 40

**Drabble 40**

**4:29 PM**

**Texts received from Logan Wright:**

**4:01 PM: Hey.**

**4:03 PM: Jules.**

**4:06 PM: You must be filming.**

**4:07 PM: Or you're just ignoring me.**

**4:09 PM: SAVE. ME.**

**4:10 PM: When you get this…send Derek a text and tell him to leave me alone.**

**4:13 PM: Juliaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.**

**4:14 PM: JULIAN.**

**4:17 PM: Derek's so pissed off at me right now. **

**4:18 PM: It's hilarious.**

**4:19 PM: I wish you were here.**

**4:23 PM: When are you coming back?**

**4:24 PM: I hate movies.**

**4:25 PM: I hate when you film them.**

**4:26 PM: I hate when you leave Dalton.**

**4:27 PM: I hate you!**

**4:28 PM: NO JUST KIDDING.**

**4:29 PM: I love you.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So this idea KIND OF goes to ashabadash. She gave me a really tough prompt and I sort of ended up making this prompt and it kind of…I dunno.**

**But yeah. Follow her on tumblr, she rocks!**

**Drabble 41**

**Citric Acid**

"Did you know-"

"Is this going to be another one of your stupid facts?" Logan asked, yawning.

"Citric acid may be used as the main ripening agent in the first steps of making mozzarella cheese."

"What are you doing with your life, Jules?"

"Wikipedia."

"Why?"

"Because it's really interesting! _Mozzarella cheese_, Lo."

"Okay. Question." Logan took off his reading glasses and laid them on the table next to him. "Why do you look up random things on Wikipedia?"

"You hit random article and – oh this is really interesting." Julian stared at the screen for a second before saying, "Did you know that baby boys used to wear pink and baby girls used to wear blue? So if you were born before 1940 you'd have been brought out with a pink blanket, that's so cute!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I also find out really interesting stuff," Julian said, looking at Logan now. "Like I learned yesterday about how water bottles can give you-"

"I'm giving you an intervention," Logan said, standing up, putting aside his book, and crossing the room to take Julian's laptop in his hands.

"And monkeys give you this weird disease called-"

"I don't want to hear about it," Logan said, closing the laptop and putting it on the table.

"Can I _please _just tell you about the origin of postcards?"

"The origin of postcards? Julian, you have _got_ to get a hobby."

"Wikipedia is my hobby." Julian looked up at Logan through thick eyelashes and his eyes looked so adorable.

Logan leaned forward quickly and kissed him. "It's a stupid hobby, Jules," he breathed.

"Kissing you is better," Julian whispered back, leaning forward for another kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

**So I know that in the past I've named their kids different things but I don't remember what they were so I just made up a new name, 'kay?**

'**kay.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Drabble 42**

**Still**

"Sit still." The nurse was trying to smile at Allison but it was a grimace because she was squirming.

"Al." Logan stood up. "Come on. Sit still."

"I don't _like_ shots, Daddy!" Allison was pouting and kept moving her arm around every time the nurse found her vein and went to put the needle in.

"Neither do I, sweetie, but you have to try to stay still for the nice nurse!" Logan cast a desperate look back at Julian, who shrugged helplessly. Logan glared at him, and Julian shot out of his seat like it was on fire.

"We'll go for ice cream only if you stop moving right now and let her give you a shot," Julian said, but he knew this wouldn't work so he was already looking through the band-aid stock that was on the counter next to him.

"No." Allison crossed her arms and pouted some more.

"Logan. No way, come look at this!" Julian motioned to Logan to come over to the counter to see something. Logan, obliging, turned around and joined Julian at the counter.

Julian held up a Winnie the Pooh band-aid. "Look at this. How amazing is this band-aid?"

Logan made his eyes go big and his jaw hang open. "That is SO COOL. I want it, can I please have it?"

Allison was still now, looking at her fathers, who really hoped the nurse would take the opportunity to jab the needle into their daughter's arm and get it over with.

"What is it?" Allison asked reverently.

"Welllllll…" Julian was stalling, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as the nurse located the vein and pushed the needle into it.

He quickly looked away, and Logan said, "It's a pretty cool band-aid."

Allison glanced at the needle, which was now safely out of her arm, and she said, "Okay, you can do it now."

"I'm done!" the nurse said brightly. "You were a very good girl."

Allison's mouth fell open. "Can I have my band-aid now?"

Julian brought it over to her and stuck it on her arm, right on top of the tiny little hole from the needle.

Allison waltzed out of the room grinning and proudly showing her arm to everyone she saw.

Logan and Julian hung back, and Logan took Julian's hand. "You're a perfect dad," he whispered into Julian's ear.


	43. Chapter 43

**This was NOT my idea. It was allllll chylan. You all had really really good ideas, though, and I want to write all of them! But I picked this one.**

**Drabble 43**

**Die**

Logan's hand was cold and Julian rubbed it between his to warm it up.

"What are you doing?" Logan whispered, because this was a whispering occasion.

"Your hand is cold," Julian whispered back, a cloud rising from his mouth and dissipating into the air between them.

Now it was time to face what they'd come here to face. Julian dropped his left hand but kept Logan's clasped in his right. They turned in unison, as if soldiers in an army, ready to march toward the enemy.

But it wasn't the enemy they were marching toward, not at all.

They had to stomp their own path through the snow, and Logan went first, letting Julian step in his footprints, his arm trailing along behind him so Julian could still hold onto his hand.

Julian was his lifeline.

They got to the right place, next to a little tree that bloomed pathetic little green leaves in the springtime.

Julian reached out and brushed the snow off the cold marble stone.

Neither had to read the words to know what it said; they had it memorized.

_Derek Seigerson_

_1993 – 2063_

_A wonderful husband, brother, son, and friend._

Julian squeezed Logan's hand, and Logan squeezed back.

Logan bent down in the snow, not caring that the knee of his pants would get wet. He dug a little hole in the snow with his hand, and looked up expectantly at Julian. Julian handed him a single flower, which Logan put on the frozen ground and pushed snow over its stem until all that could be seen was the bright red head of the flower.

He leaned forward and rested his head against the headstone, the bitter chill of the wind whipping at him from all directions.

"I miss him," he whispered.

Julian bent down beside him and looked long and hard at the words on the headstone. Then he turned and stared into Logan's green eyes. "Me too."


	44. Chapter 44

'**The Road Not Taken' is by Robert Frost, not me.**

**Drabble 44**

**Two Roads**

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood…" Julian looked up. "What?"

Logan had started laughing and needed a moment to compose himself before he could respond. "You just…you sound so funny when you read poetry!"

Julian looked annoyed. "Logan. It's called putting _feeling_ into it. Getting into the emotions of the poem!"

"No… You sort of do it in this 'I'm better than you 'cause I read poetry in a posh all-boys school in the Ohio countryside so ha' kind of voice."

Julian leveled a look at his boyfriend. "Maybe I'll go get Derek's opinion."

"Hey!" Logan held up his hands in defense. "You said you wanted my opinion of how it sounded. I gave you it."

"Well I don't need your opinion anymore," Julian huffed.

"You'd think someone who's won like 500 awards or something wouldn't be so sensitive about some random guy's opinion," Logan said in a low voice.

Julian turned on his heel and smiled a strange smile. "Some random guy's opinion? You think you're just some random guy? Lo… The Academy can give me all the awards they want and it won't mean anything next to your approval."

Logan smiled back. "Good. Now read it differently."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Try to be serious for _one_ _moment_ and you shoot me down…"

Logan looked at him expectantly.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both…"

"You're still doing it."

"I'm going to Derek."


	45. Chapter 45

**Samstopswinging's idea here! Because I liked the fluffy route and didn't want to go with anything dark because the last few have just been plain depressing.**

**But I **_**almost**_** went with riker-curt-love's idea of double suicide… Then I realized that would just be FAR TOO DEPRESSING for me to handle. SO…**

**Drabble 45**

**Two Guns**

Julian darted out from behind a tree, and Logan didn't see him there, so he squirted him with a direct spray of cold water, right in the small of his back.

Logan jumped forward and whirled about, teeth bared. "You will _pay_ for that, Larson." He snarled and pulled the trigger on his own water gun, and a pathetic little trickle fell from the nozzle, dripping to the ground and landing in the grass, not even enough to make it wet.

Logan blinked. "Well…"

Julian hit him with another spray of water, directly in the chest this time. He kept spraying, and Logan just stood there, expression impassive, until Julian's own water supply ran out.

"That was really fun," Logan said sarcastically, pulling at his shirt, which was sticking to him.

"I thought it was," Julian replied, knocking his water gun against Logan's. "We should do it again sometime." He looked down at Logan's shirt. "That's really wet. You should take it off."

"Does it matter if I have it on or off? You can see everything either way." Logan rolled his eyes as Julian tugged at his own shirt.

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off, and then we can go reload and…" He watched as Logan set his water gun down and took off his shirt. "Or we could just…"

I'll give you three guesses as to what they did then, and the first two don't count.


	46. Chapter 46

**Drabble 46**

**Drop**

"Stop it!" Julian exclaimed, grabbing Logan's hand roughly. "Please. Just…sit down." He motioned toward the toilet. "Come on."

"I don't want to sit down or else you'll make me…" Logan gestured toward the little bottle in Julian's hand.

Julian looked down at it. "Lo… Someone needs to do it and you sure as hell aren't going to." He looked back at his boyfriend. "The doctor said you _have_ to put these eye drops in _every day_ or else your eyes will never get better! Do you want to go around with _no eyes_, or do you want to let your loving, caring boyfriend put a tiny bit of medicine in them? Hmm?"

Logan just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them.

"Rubbing is _not_ going to help," Julian said coldly.

"I don't want you to do it!" Logan whined.

"You're acting like a four year old."

"You're treating me like a four year old!"

"Because you won't let me put the stupid drops in your stupid eyes!"

"Why don't you just let it alone?"

"Because!" Julian threw his hands up. "Fine. You wanna know why?"

"I'd _love_ to know why."

"I don't like to see you in pain, okay Lo? I want you to feel better."

Logan blinked. "I…"

"And the only way for you to feel better is if you just let me…" Julian came forward, in a moment of inspiration, and kissed Logan fully on the lips. Logan took a minute to settle into the kiss, but once he did, Julian pushed him gently down so Logan was sitting on the toilet. Julian reached up, very slowly, very carefully, and pulled Logan's eyelid open. He hoped he could do this right, but he was fairly confident in his skills. He used to have the worst allergies, and he'd had to put drops in his eyes every day for a few years to keep them from stinging like crazy.

"All done," Julian said, pulling away from the kiss.

Logan was glaring at him. "That was low," he said.

"You're welcome."


	47. Chapter 47

**Drabble 47**

**Dirt**

There was dirt underneath Julian's fingernails, but he was at an awards show. His category was about to be announced and he did not want to have dirt underneath his fingernails in all the pictures.

"There's dirt underneath my fingernails," he whispered to Logan, barely moving his mouth.

"What?" Logan whispered back, also barely moving his mouth.

They were good at this – communicating during awards shows. The stupid things always dragged on very long, and Julian and Logan liked to have long conversations during them.

Julian held up his hands so Logan could see.

"Ooh." Logan grabbed Julian's right hand and inspected it closer. "Clean them up."

"How? I'm sitting here – camera." Julian and Logan turned in unison to look at the stage, passive expressions fixed on their faces. Once the camera had passed, Julian looked back down at his fingernails. "I don't have anywhere to put the dirt."

Logan took Julian's hand again and stuck his own fingernail under Julian's. He pulled out all the dirt and looked around for a moment, the dirt poised on the tip of his fingernail, waiting to be deposited somewhere.

"Put it on the seat," Julian whispered.

Logan looked at him for a moment before shrugging and rubbing his fingernail against the seat.

"What were you even doing that you got dirt under your fingernails?" he asked Julian as he cleaned out the next fingernail.

"Not a clue," Julian replied, looking up at the stage with a feigned expression of interest.

"Well I'm glad we have something to do," Logan said.

"It's always good to have a task."


	48. Chapter 48

**Drabble 48**

**Young**

If Logan and Julian had become best friends when they were young – at just the right age for wearing your heart on your sleeve – say, four years old – this is what would have happened.

There would have been the initial attraction, which they would have fought for only a few hours at the most. Four year olds don't understand society and how it works, and that boy loving boy is supposed to be 'different.' They would have found it completely normal, because when you're four, whatever is in your heart and your head is what's normal.

So after a few hours of playing the cootie game, Julian would have told Logan that he loved him, and Logan would have said it back.

This would probably be on a playground somewhere, because that's where all the great and simple love stories play out. Next to the swing set, or at the bottom of the slide, or under the jungle gym. This is where Julian and Logan would have begun loving each other, and they would not have stopped for the world.


	49. Chapter 49

**dontcallmenymphadora-'s idea here! I had no clue WHAT preservatives were and then she came to the rescue with a fabulous idea, so thanks!**

**A couple people told me about the jelly preservatives, but I wasn't sure what to do with that and I liked this idea, so I used the dissection sense of the word.**

**Drabble 49**

"This is gross. This is gross. Ew." Julian couldn't even look at what they were doing.

"I don't want to be here any more than you do," Logan said, putting down whatever it was he was holding – he wasn't really sure what its purpose was.

"This is…" Julian looked like he might barf. "I do not want to do this."

"We have to." Logan looked down at the dead frog lying on the table in front of them. "Let's just…cut into it and…" He shuddered.

"Let's just write that 5-page essay instead," Julian suggested, practically begging Logan to say okay.

"No. We're guys. We can handle this." Logan picked up the cutting instrument, putting on a brave face. He took Julian's hand in his and squeezed. "You ready?"

Julian shook his head vehemently.

"3…2…1." Logan made a slit in the frog's skin, and Julian swayed next to him.

"Julian…" Logan turned to him, putting their foreheads together, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "Close your eyes. I'll do the dissection and put your name on it."

"You don't have to…" Julian's eyes were closed already though, and he was standing perfectly still. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem." Logan looked down at the frog, grimaced, and continued his dissection.


	50. Chapter 50

**Halfway through! Oh my gosh! TAKE THAT, PERSEPHONESMELODY!**

**Drabble 50**

**Breaking the Rules**

"We established _rules_," Derek was saying, "_very clearly _laid out. I have them written down on my phone!" He pulled his Droid out of his pocket and started pressing buttons, finding the list where they'd written:

Julian and Logan will not make out in Derek's dorm room.

Julian and Logan will not cuddle in Derek's dorm room.

Julian and Logan will not take off their shirts (or each other's shirts) in Derek's dorm room.

"Now, guys." Derek looked up at the pair, to see that they were breaking all three of these rules at the same time. "GUYS!" he shouted.

Julian raised a hand and waved it as if to say 'It doesn't matter, get over it.'

"I'm really glad you're in love and everything," Derek continued as if they were actually listening to him, "and I'm glad you both finally grew a pair and decided to confess your love to each other. But there are _rules_. We established rules and you are _breaking the rules_! You're stepping all over the _rules_, guys-"

And that's when he was hit in the face by Julian's shirt, thrown by Logan.


	51. Chapter 51

**This is dedicated to the SWELL lionphantom, for no particular reason other than she's AWESOME.**

**Drabble 51**

**Sport**

"This is boring." Logan yawned.

"This is how Derek and I feel at your fencing tournaments," Julian replied, shifting his position because his butt didn't get along very well with metal bleachers.

"Pshh. You know you love watching me fence," Logan returned, watching as someone on the Dalton teamed scored a goal and everybody cheered.

Julian clapped politely.

Logan didn't.

"You have to at least _pretend_ to be into this," Julian whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Derek knows I'm not. Why should I pretend?"

"You are the single rudest human being I've ever met."

Derek had the soccer ball now and was dribbling it down the field.

Logan yawned again.

"Stop _yawning_," Julian said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Stop bugging me!"

"We didn't have to sit together, you know."

"You're the only interesting thing _about_ this stupid game."

"You think I'm interesting?"

"Julian. We've been dating for like five months. If I didn't think you were interesting I'd've dumped you by now."

Julian grinned.

"Stop grinning like that," Logan snapped.

"You're really sweet when you want to be."

"No, I just hate sports."

Julian was still grinning.


	52. Chapter 52

**This is windsorsresidentelvendork's idea here! It was a really good and detailed idea she had, and I loved it!**

**Drabble 52**

**Old**

"What the _hell_ is _this_?"

Julian looked over to see Logan holding up a little purple jumper.

A blush colored his cheeks as Julian reached over and snatched it from his boyfriend's hands. "My parents didn't know if I'd be a boy or a girl so they got me both girl and boy clothes," he said indignantly. "I'm sure your parents did it too."

Logan rolled his eyes. "My parents dressed me in towels until the age of five. It's why I'm gender-confused."

There was an awkward silence where Julian wasn't really sure whether he should laugh or not.

"I'm _kidding_, Jules, lighten up!" Logan dove back into the box in front of him, fighting through cobwebs to get to Julian's old baby stuff.

"Uh, Lo… You can go and I can finish this up by myself," Julian offered, wanting Logan to get out of there because he was terrified of what Logan might see.

"What is _this_?" Logan held up a picture. "Is this a picture of little _Julian_?" He looked at it. Julian scooted over so he could see the picture.

It was one of those really, really embarrassing ones that you _begged_ your parents to get rid of but they never did.

It was of him, maybe three years old, sitting in this little wave pool.

Butt. Naked.

"Wow." Logan was staring at the picture. "Your parents actually let you go out in public like _that_? I would've been ashamed."

"Of what?" Julian asked, snatching the picture and ripping it in two.

"Oh, nothing…" Logan returned to the box but the implication was there.

"I will kill you, Wright," Julian whispered in his ear. He stuffed the pieces of the picture in his pocket and shoved Logan away from the box. "You're done, time's up."

"What did I say?" Logan asked, looking at Julian with innocent eyes.

Julian just glared at him.

Logan's attention wavered and his gaze roamed back to the box. "It that a _teddy bear_?" he asked incredulously. "It's so cute!"

Julian rolled his eyes. "You can't get on my good side _now_, Logan. It's too late. Damage done."

But Logan was holding up Julian's old teddy bear and cuddling it and Julian's expression softened.

"I hate you," he said, leaning forward and kissing Logan, Mr. Snuggles pressed between them.

"I hate you, too," Logan said, wrapping his arm around Julian and drawing him closer.


	53. Chapter 53

**The prompt for this one is 'desecrate,' which – as much as I can gather – is like vandalism. I may be wrong, but I'm fairly certain that's what this is. So… Here we go!**

**Drabble 53**

**Desecrate**

"He is _your_ son, this is _your _fault." Logan was leaning against the wall in the principal's office of Dalton Academy, very much at home at his old school.

Julian was standing next to him, looking annoyed. They both turned to look at their son, Damien, and they sighed in unison.

"May we have a minute?" Julian asked the principal, who nodded.

Julian and Logan made their way into the empty hallway and, glancing around to make sure they really were alone, started to converse in whispers that escalated into speaking and then yelling.

"He is not just my son! He's your son too!"

"But you're the one who bought him the paint!"

"That's because he said he wanted to be an artist!"

"It's your fault!"

"He would've gotten paint anyway without me."

"You just made it happen all that much sooner."

They stopped talking and looked at each other, anger in their eyes but not hatred, never hatred.

"What do you think he did?" Julian asked after a moment.

"He vandalized Windsor," Logan said. "You knew that."

"Yeah but what do you think he wrote?"

"We'll go out that way and hope they haven't washed it off yet," Logan said. "But this is still your fault."

"It is not, shut up." Julian grabbed Logan's hand and pulled his husband back into the office.

"Okay, we're good. Continue." He sat in the chair next to Damien, who was glaring at everyone in the room in turn.

Logan sat in the chair on Damien's other side. "What were your thoughts on punishment?" he asked the principal.

"Well, I was thinking two weeks of detention to start, and of course he has to wash it off…"

"You mean it's still there?" Logan asked hopefully.

The principal narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Yes…"

"Okay, two weeks sounds good, let's go, Damien can show us what he did." Logan stood up, followed by his husband and son.

.

"Wow. Very nice." Julian nodded in approval.

It just said "WINDSOR SUCKS ASS" but it was still very well-placed – just across the front.

"I would've gone with something more creative…" Julian said.

Damien just rolled his eyes.

"Nice going. Glad you're getting into the spirit of things," Logan said, patting his son's back and turning to go.

"We're proud of you," Julian added.


	54. Chapter 54

**Drabble 54**

**Tower**

"This is ridiculously cheesy," Logan whispered to the dark shape of Julian standing at his side. They were surrounded by other tourists in a dark room in the Tower of Terror at Disney World.

"Shhh," Julian shushed him.

"What? It is!" Logan said defensively.

"Shut _up_," Julian said again.

'_This elevator travels directly to – THE TWILIGHT ZONE.'_

Julian could practically _feel_ Logan rolling his eyes.

They moved with the crowd down the long corridor. "The effect is ruined by the children talking," Logan murmured to Julian.

Julian took Logan's hand and squeezed it. "You're disguising your fear with sarcasm. It's okay, I'm here."

Logan sighed. "You're an idiot."

"You love me."

"I do."

They got into the ride and it started to move, playing the creepy _Twilight Zone_ music and showing blinking lights and 'ghosts.'

Logan clutched at Julian's hand, but he said, "This isn't scary at all."

Julian wrapped his arm around Logan in response.

.

The ride ended and Julian and Logan got out of the car and walked out into the bright sunlight.

"That was boring," Logan said, faking a yawn.

Julian just squeezed his shoulders. "You don't have to be brave for me, you know."

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd _love_ that."

"Okay. I almost shitted myself."

Julian laughed and squeezed Logan's shoulders again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Drabble 55**

**Need**

Texts from Derek Seigerson:

**2:04 pm: **Julian you seriously need to get your ass back here.

**2:06 pm: **Logan is doing it again.

**2:10 pm: **He's going crazy.

**2:12 pm: **He hasn't taken his meds in weeks.

**2:15 pm: **JULIAN.

**2:25 pm: **You aren't responding. Great.

**2:30 pm: **He's your best friend.

**2:43 pm: **JULIAN.

**2:58 pm: **Kurt has a boyfriend.

**3:00 pm: **And you'll never guess who it is.

**3:01 pm: **Guess.

**3:10 pm: **Are you going to guess?

**3:14 pm: **BLAINE.

**3:16 pm: **Yeah. I know. Logan's pissed.

**3:18 pm: **He needs you.

Texts from Julian Larson:

**3:19 pm: **No, he doesn't.


	56. Chapter 56

**Drabble 56**

**Biohazard**

March 17th, 2007.

3:00 PM

Logan Wright steps out of the classroom, heaves a sigh, and walks down the hall. Finally, it's the end of the day. Not that going home will be any better. In contrast to home, the school hallways are a sanctuary.

People are laughing at him as he walks along, and why shouldn't they? He's a freak. He's the freak of the eighth grade. Gay and friendless.

Well, not entirely friendless, but he may as well be.

Logan is reminded of just how useless his two friends actually are when it comes to his reputation when two identical blonds pop up on either side of him.

"Hello," they say in unison.

Ethan pulls something off Logan's bookbag and hands it out to him.

It's a paper with a piece of tape on it.

"Do I even want to know what it says?" Logan asks wearily as Ethan looks at it disgustedly.

"No," Ethan says, and he crumples it into a ball and tosses it toward the trash can. He doesn't realize that it hit off the brim and didn't actually go in.

March 17th, 2007.

6:00 PM

Julian Larson's footsteps echo in the empty hallway of the middle school. So this is what it's like for real kids who go to real school.

He's here because he's filming something about an evil spirit who possesses a school and tries to kill all the kids.

It's stupid, but his parents made him take the movie anyway.

"Just…familiarize yourself with the building," the director is saying next to him. "Understand the surroundings… You need to look like you go here every day."

Julian mumbles something like "yeah" or "sure" or "whatever."

He sees a piece of paper balled up next to the trash can and bends down. He doesn't know why he's so interested in it. Probably just some love note or something that some New York City 12 year old wrote to her boyfriend.

He opens it up and reads, "WARNING! BIOHAZARD MATERIAL!"

He raises an eyebrow. _What the hell does that mean?_

Oh, well. He crumples it up again and throws it into the trash can.


	57. Chapter 57

**Dont-giveup, mysimpletrolling, and danibanaani all pretty much suggested the same thing, which was Julian sacrificing himself/his happiness/something for Logan.**

**So here we go.**

**Drabble 57**

**Sacrificial**

Julian Larson-Armstrong sacrificed everything for John Logan Wright III.

As the bullet whistled through the air, there was a flash of blond hair as the owner of the hair whipped around to face the bullet. His view of the origin of the small silver ball was blocked by a black shirt on a familiar body. He saw brown hair and an expression of pure determination before the body hit him and threw him sideways. All he could see was the grass, then, wet with the rain that he had forgotten was falling.

He felt something land on him across his middle, something heavy. He tried to get up. He heard another shot, and fell back, afraid it had hit him, but it hadn't. He was fine.

He again struggled to sit up, but halfway through pushing the body off of him, he realized exactly what had just happened.

He fell back onto the grass, breathing hard. The body on top of him did not move. It was perfectly still. The boy pinned to the ground prayed to whatever higher power there was that the body would move. It did not.

He shouted something unintelligible – the one that was alive, that is.

The dead one said nothing.


	58. Chapter 58

**Julian and Logan's son is named Damien because of my collab story with persephonesmelody, For Good, in which their son is named Damien. s/7153027/1/For_Good (add in the part)**

**I'd love it if you checked that out!**

**Drabble 58**

**Kick in the Head**

"OUCH!" Julian sat up fast. "I'm up, I'm up!" He rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't get up!" His son, Damien, was standing on the bed looking smug.

"You can't kick me in the head!" Julian crossed his arms and raised a disapproving eyebrow. "That's not allowed."

"Says who?"

"Your father." Logan was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "And what he says, goes."

"NOOOO!" Damien started jumping up and down.

Logan swiftly crossed the room and grabbed Damien around the middle. He picked him up and deposited him on the floor. "You are a bad boy, Damien Larson-Wright. You have to listen to what both of us say."

"NOOOO!" Damien shouted again.

Logan and Julian shared a withering look.

"20 minute time out," Logan said, pointing to Damien's bedroom. "Go. Now. Or no TV for a week."

Damien stuck out his tongue at Logan, but left anyway.

"How's your head?" Logan asked softly, sitting next to Julian on the bed.

Julian smiled. "It really didn't hurt that bad."

"Let's pretend it did, shall we?" Logan put his hand in Julian's hair. "Where did he kick you?"

"Kiss it and make it better, please," Julian said, sighing and leaning onto Logan's shoulder.

Logan kissed the top of his husband's head. "Better?"

"Much."


	59. Chapter 59

**Drabble 59**

**No Way Out**

The elevator stopped moving.

Julian glanced at Logan, who glanced back at Julian.

"Uh." Logan kicked the door. It didn't do anything. Of course.

"Did you really think that would work?" Julian asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Anything could happen, if you just believe." Logan rolled his eyes.

Julian pressed the button for their floor – 3 – and then the 'open doors' button and then the 'close doors' button. Then the button for the first floor, then the second, then the ground floor. None of the buttons actually did anything.

Logan opened the control panel (the key was, strangely, inside the lock) and pressed a bunch of buttons, trying to see if anything would happen.

"Lo! You're gonna-" Just as Julian said this, the lights went out.

"Shit." Logan fumbled for the switch he'd just pressed, but it appeared that the entire elevator had stopped operating.

"Logan," Julian whined. "We have to be downstairs in ten minutes, I have a thing I have to go to!"

"It was your idea to stay in the hotel," Logan countered.

"Because we can't have sex in my childhood bedroom, that's just…ugh." Julian had moved toward Logan and felt around for his hand.

"Where's the emergency call button?" Logan asked, pulling Julian to the button side of the elevator.

"How should I know?"

"You should have pressed that first."

Julian glared at Logan, but of course, his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"I hate you so much right now," Julian said.

"I know." Logan pressed all the buttons, all down the rows, because he knew that one of them had to be the emergency call button.

"And now…"

"We wait." Julian slid down to the floor, tugging Logan down with him. Logan ended up in Julian's lap, so he made himself comfortable there. Julian put his hand on Logan's cheek and angled the blonde toward him.

"I actually don't hate you," he whispered, and felt Logan's lips press against his in the dark.


	60. Chapter 60

**Drabble 60**

**Desert**

"Two S's," Julian said, pointing at Logan's paper. "There are two S's in dessert."

"No way. That's desert. There are two S's in desert."

"You've got to be kidding me." Julian rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "This is ridiculous." He opened his app and looked at Logan. "Prepare to be proven wrong."

"Two S's because it's like the Sahara," Logan said confidently.

"There's only one S in Sahara," Julian pointed out, typing in D-E-S-S-E-R-T. "It's loading," he said, glancing up at Logan.

Logan stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend.

"Okay…" Julian peered at the screen as the definition popped up. "D-E-S-S-E-R-T. Cake, pie, fruit, pudding, ice cream, et cetera, served as the final course of a meal."

"Juli_an_," Logan whined. "Why do you always have to be right about this stuff?"

"You should just listen to me from the beginning, it would be less humiliating for you," Julian suggested.

Logan harrumphed, arms crossed. "Yeah, I'll listen to you when pigs fly."


	61. Chapter 61

**Drabble 61**

**Fairy Tale**

It's like a fairy tale. They meet, they fall in love, they don't tell each other, and then one night, when it's raining, they do. They kiss and that part ends, because what happens then is not appropriate for children who read fairy tales to know about. When you turn the page it changes to a bright sunny day.

It's still like a fairy tale when they get torn apart by the evil villain, who's watched and watched and finally pounced, right when things were going well and the story had a little dip. It needed something climactic, so the evil villain was grabbed off the shelf, dusted off, and thrown into the mix.

But they save each other from the evil villain, who dies (by falling off a cliff) and they kiss again.

Then you turn the last page and there it says, you guessed it.

(Happily Ever After)

(The end)


	62. Chapter 62

**Drabble 62**

**Voodoo**

Adam Clavell carefully extracted a pin from the jar on the floor in front of him. He took it and shoved it into one of the eyes of the doll he was holding. The green eyes made from yarn that he'd carefully stitched into the ugly face slowly unraveled as he moved the pin around, laughing a bit as he did so. _Take that, Logan Wright._

"Adam?" Julian knocked on the door. Adam smiled to himself and stood up, holding the doll behind his back.

"Come in, Julian." The name slipped off his tongue like butter.

Julian opened the door and stepped in hesitantly. "It's dark in here." He flicked the light switch on. Adam smiled even wider. Now he could see Julian better.

Adam liked when he could see Julian perfectly.

"I have a present for you," Adam said, showing almost all of his teeth.

"Oh? I just needed to get something I think I left in here yesterday…" Julian seemed distracted.

"I have a present for you!" Adam said a little louder, and Julian turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding tired and frustrated. Clearly that idiot Logan must've done something to him – again. Logan was always treating Julian so poorly, not like he deserved.

"A doll." Adam's smile flickered as a look crossed Julian's face – an unhappy look.

"Oh." Julian nodded, unenthusiastic. "Where is it?"

Adam pulled the Logan doll out from behind his back, with the pin in its eye and all.

Julian's eyes widened when he saw it. "Uh…" He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. "Is that supposed to be…?"

"Logan Wright," Adam supplied.

As he opened his mouth to say something about how much better Julian would feel once Logan had been taken care of, he saw Julian's fist move and then his world went black.

He woke up strapped to a table in a pristine white room.


	63. Chapter 63

**Drabble 63**

**Do Not Disturb**

There was a sign that Julian and Logan hung on their dorm room doors whenever they had sex.

It warned Derek not to come in.

It said "DO NOT DISTURB – SERIOUSLY. YOU'LL REGRET IT."

But one time Derek didn't see the sign (how could he miss it? It was big with HUGE red letters. Julian and Logan had argued for a good five minutes about whether blue or red letters would be more noticeable. Logan won, of course.).

"Nnng, _Lo_." Julian and Logan were on the bed, surrounded by a pile of sheets and covers.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY!" Derek slapped a hand over his eyes.

Julian and Logan turned to look at Derek. "Did you miss the sign?" Logan asked, breathing hard, moaning at the end of the sentence. They hadn't stopped what they were doing.

"Yes." Derek still wasn't looking.

"Told you it should've been blue."


	64. Chapter 64

**Drabble 64**

**City**

"What do you want to do?" Julian looked up at the skyscrapers surrounding him. "We could go to a museum."

"Boring," Logan interjected.

"Or we could go to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Or we could visit Derek's apartment."

"Probably having sex."

"Well do _you_ have any ideas?"

"Let's go ice-skating in Central Park. And you'll be shit at it, and I'll catch you every time you fall. And then you'll hold my hand because I might help you stay up, and when you fall you'll pull me down, and we'll land on top of each other – me on top of you probably – and we'll kiss the shit out of each other right there in Central Park."

Julian smiled at his boyfriend. "Or we could do that."

"Let's go." Logan squeezed Julian's hand and took off running through the throngs of people on the sidewalk toward Central Park.


	65. Chapter 65

**Drabble 65**

**Horrific**

Julian let out a high-pitched scream that he would deny ever happened in the morning. He reached for his boyfriend's hand, and Logan wrapped his arm around the brunette instead.

"It's okay," Logan said, face brightened only by the tv screen. "It's not real."

"I know that," Julian snapped.

"You seemed concerned," Logan said, running a hand through Julian's hair. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I do!" Julian exclaimed loudly. "I'm a movie star. I know it's fake!"

Then the murderer popped out and Julian jumped. He buried his head in Logan's chest and said, "Tell me when it's over?"

"Sure." But Logan wouldn't know when it was over, because he buried his face in Julian's hair and sat there, smelling Julian's scent and ignoring the screams coming from the television.

"I love you," he murmured sometime after the main actress had been killed.

But Julian fast asleep and didn't hear.


	66. Chapter 66

**Drabble 66**

**Snow**

Small white flakes fell, swirling aimlessly around before finally settling on the ground.

"Great." Julian sighed. "I cannot believe this." He kicked the tire. "This is the second time our car has broken down in the middle of nowhere!" He paused, looking at Logan, assessing the situation. "And now it's 15 freaking degrees."

"Are you cold?" Logan sidled up to Julian, shrugging his coat off.

"N-no." Julian's arms were wrapped around him, and he was shivering. His teeth chattered as he said this, betraying him. "Keep your coat on."

"I'm not the one who forgot mine." Logan shoved the coat at Julian. "Put it on, you're on David Letterman next week, you can't get sick."

"I don't care, you shouldn't be cold just so I can be warm!" Julian practically threw the coat at Logan.

"No way. That's ridiculous. We aren't the kind of people who are like 'No, I'll be selfless and let you be happy!' We're supposed to be selfish, Jules." He threw the coat back at Julian.

"What you're saying isn't matching up with what you're doing," Julian informed him, tossing the coat to his husband.

"I don't care." The coat hit Julian's chest. "Take it and stop being chivalrous. Let me be."

"No!" Julian threw the coat into the snow a few feet away from them. "Now neither of us gets it."

Logan looked at Julian for a moment before lunging for the coat and then kicking Julian against the car. He grabbed Julian's arms and shoved them into the coat, then jerked it up his arms and onto Julian's shoulders. He zipped up the zipper and stepped back, satisfied. He smiled. "You look hot in my coat, Jules."

Julian just sighed. "Logan Wright always gets what he wants, doesn't he?"

"Hell yes."


	67. Chapter 67

**Drabble 67**

**Drums**

"It was _your _idea to buy him a drum set for Christmas!" Julian said loudly, looking across the kitchen table at Logan, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"It's what he wanted!" Logan protested, staring at the table, boring holes in it with his glare.

"You don't have to get him everything he wants, you know," Julian said, annoyed.

"I know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time!" Logan sighed. "And now it's too late."

Julian nodded in agreement, sulking. He had the world's biggest headache, and their son _never got tired _of playing those stupid drums in his room.

"We should get his room soundproofed," Julian suggested after listening to some aimless banging for a few moments.

"That's so expensive though," Logan groaned.

"So are hearing aids. Which we'll need at age 50 if this continues."

Logan thought about it for a moment, and then, "Give me the phone and a number to a place that can get his room soundproofed by this afternoon."


	68. Chapter 68

**Drabble 68**

**Hero**

'Dear Julian Larson,

You are my hero.

Marry me?

Love forever.'

"She didn't even tell me her name," Julian said, feigning disappointment. "How should I marry her if I don't know her name?" He handed the letter to Logan, who read it quickly.

"Her hero, huh?" He laughed. "Most people go for Superman. Or George Washington. But not her! No, she goes for _you_." He snorted.

"Hey!" Julian crossed his arms over his chest. "I think that in a relationship it's very important for each person to be the other's hero."

Logan stopped laughing immediately. "Oh."

"I'm just kidding, Lo." Julian wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder. "_You're_ not _my_ hero."

"Hey!" Now it was Logan's turn to be indignant.

Julian laughed and glanced over at Logan, and then stopped laughing when Logan's face turned serious and he slid off the bed, hand slipping into his pocket.

"Julian…"

Julian's heart started racing as Logan knelt on one knee in front of him. "You're my hero. Marry me?"

Julian's tongue tripped as the three letter word came out of his mouth, so he repeated it ten more times, until Logan's mouth was on his and Logan's hands were in his hair and they were holding each other up.


	69. Chapter 69

**Drabble 69**

**Annoyance**

Julian rubbed Sonic's belly, making a silly face at his hedgehog. "I love Sonic," he said in that voice you use when you're talking to your pet. "Yes I do. Who do I love? Sonic! That's who I love!"

"That is _so_ annoying, Julian!" Logan said, snapping his book shut and glaring at his boyfriend.

…

Julian was saying random lines from the script he was reading, the ones he knew he'd have trouble remembering. It was something that helped him.

"That is _so_ annoying, Jules! Would you just say _all_ or _none _of the lines, please?"

...

Julian kept tapping Logan's leg as the airplane made its ascent into the clouds. It was like a nervous tick. After he'd been tapping in rapid succession for a good three minutes straight, Logan's hand slapped down on top of Julian's.

"Stop. Please. That is literally _the _most annoying thing ever. Just hold my hand if you're scared. Please."

…

"Logan!" Julian burst out after keeping quiet for about five minutes while Logan paced back and forth. "STOP PACING! It's _so_ annoying."

"I'm just stressed!" Logan exclaimed defensively.

"I'm just saying. It's annoying."

"You think I'm annoying?" Logan looked at Julian with big, vulnerable green eyes.

Julian shook his head quickly and patted the bed next to him. "No way. I just thought… I thought that was our thing. We're verbal when something annoys us about the other."

Logan sat next to Julian and took a deep breath. "Right." He paused. "So would now be a good time that the way your hair is in your face is annoying?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Drabble 70**

**67%**

"This _stupid download_ has been at _67% _for an hour!" Logan banged his desk with his fist, and Julian stood up from where he'd been lounging on the bed. He came over to Logan, who still had his fist balled up, and covered Logan's fist with his hand.

"What are you trying to download?" he asked in a soft voice, a whisper in Logan's ear.

"Nothing," Logan snapped, jerking his hand away.

Julian tugged on Logan's chair until the carpet relinquished it to him, and it pulled out far enough that Julian could settle himself onto Logan's lap. Strong fingers curled into golden hair, tilting his head upward so green eyes were swallowed by brown.

"What are you trying to download?" Julian's words were no more than a breath.

"Nothing important." Logan turned his head away so he was looking at the room and not Julian.

Julian turned so he was facing the computer, and then he saw what Logan was trying to download.

"My CD? You already have the copy I gave you when they shipped it to me before it got released to the public," Julian said, pulling on Logan's head again, bringing the beautiful face back to him.

"I wanted another one," Logan whispered, almost ashamed. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Julian's kiss was on his lips, and Julian pulled away after a moment to say,

"I love you."


	71. Chapter 71

**Drabble 71**

**Obsession**

"Julian…" Logan's finger trailed across Julian's bare chest. "Don't you think it's a little creepy? The…obsession some girls have with you?"

Julian moaned, and rolled toward Logan. "Not really," he said, gathering his husband in his arms. "I mean, they're just girls. That's what they do. They obsess."

"Yeah, but…" Logan snuggled into Julian's chest. "It's creepy."

"I don't find it creepy," Julian said, tongue flicking out to lick Logan's ear.

"As long as you know…"

"You're the only one for me," Julian said firmly. "Don't be jealous of girls holding signs that say 'LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN JULIAN' or 'MARRY ME?' Because the only one I'll ever marry is…" He smiled down at Logan's blonde hair and buried a kiss into the golden locks. "You."


	72. Chapter 72

**Drabble 72**

**Mislead**

"You thought it meant _right_?" Logan scoffed, pulling off onto the shoulder of the road. "I think it means left."

Julian turned the MapQuest print-out toward Logan. "That's definitely right. See, it says right."

"No, that says left."

Julian peered at it. "Oh shit. We're on the second turn, aren't we?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Did you seriously get us lost? Again?"

"No!" Julian said indignantly. "I know exactly where we are."

"Right. Because you know the back roads of Nebraska like the back of your hand."

"Just shut up and turn around."

"Not with you as navigator!"

"You mean you actually trust me to drive again? After last week? Oh holy day!"

"You almost got us run over by an eighteen-wheeler!"

"_Almost_!"

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

"No! You just _want_ to."

"I don't _want_ to die!"

"I'm not going to kill you!"

A silence fell, and then Logan said, "Good."

"I love you too much," Julian said, and it was almost a complaint.

"I love you too much, too," Logan said, opening his door. "You drive, I'll navigate."


	73. Chapter 73

**Drabble 73**

**I. Can't.**

"Just push me. It's fine. There's a mattress there. Just…" Julian shoved his knee up into Logan's groin (but he didn't actually push – he didn't want to _hurt_ Logan) and then put his hands on Logan's shoulders and gently pushed backward, not hard enough to even make Logan move. "Just like that."

"I can't!" Logan whined, looking down at the script in his hands. "Are you sure we need to do this part?"

"Logan. I need to practice falling so it doesn't hurt like _hell_. Last time I fell onto concrete I almost got a concussion. So that's why we have the mattress so I can practice. Just push me." When Logan hesitated, Julian stamped his foot. "Dammit, Logan. Just _push_ me!"

"I can't!" Logan stamped his own foot. "You think it's that easy? You _honestly_ think it's that easy to throw someone you love on the ground? Then why don't you _actually_ show me what to do, hm? Why don't you show me _exactly_ what I need to do to you? Demonstrate on me."

Julian just glared at his husband. "I am not going to," he said, jutting out his jaw. "Because I've never pushed you or done anything like that to you before."

"What, and I have?" Logan's eyes were full of green fury now, and Julian knew he had to maneuver carefully, but he knew Logan well, so he could push Logan's buttons perfectly.

"Yeah. You have. Hundreds of times. So why can't you now?" Julian backed up, almost a dare, stopping when his foot touched the edge of the mattress. "Come on, Logan. Show me the monster." Julian really hated himself. How could he do that to Logan? Just for a stupid movie role?

Logan's nostrils flared, his mouth opened, about to say something, but instead his knee shoved up right into Julian's crotch (for real – and it _hurt_) and his arms shot out and pushed Julian backward.

Julian fell perfectly, practiced, not letting himself feel the pain in his groin until he'd hit the mattress. Once he did, he delivered the line he was supposed to say, then stopped (the director had told him they'd end the scene there), putting his hands down there, clutching, pain taking over. He cursed and his eyes watered.

"Did that really hurt?" Logan asked softly, kneeling down, eyes now full of not rage but concern.

"No," Julian choked out. "This is acting."

"You aren't _that_ good an actor," Logan replied, chuckling, but then he wrapped his arms around Julian and brought him close. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Julian's ear. "This is why I didn't want to do it."


	74. Chapter 74

**To Olivia, who asked for more angst: I'm afraid to write Jogan angst before ep26 comes out, because everyone will probably throw me off the gondola. So there will be more, after ep26 is done with! :)**

**Song is Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons.**

**Drabble 74**

**Confrontation**

"Julian." Logan grabbed the cigarette right out of his best friend's mouth. Dark brown eyes looked up at him slowly, unblinking, sockets dark. "You have to stop."

"I can't," Julian choked out. He hadn't been able to talk for four days now.

"Come on. Don't you think that there's a point at which working hard for a movie turns into killing yourself?"

Julian coughed a hard, dry cough, and Logan sat down on Julian's bed next to the brunette who seemed like he took up less space in the world than everyone else.

"We'll help you, me and Derek," Logan said soothingly, rubbing Julian's back.

Julian flinched away at first, but gave into it and rested his head on Logan's shoulder, breath raspy.

"We want you to get better, Jules." Logan smiled and put his hand on Julian's chin, tilting it upward so Julian was looking into Logan's eyes. "Promise me that you'll try."

Julian coughed again and then stared at the floor for awhile, even though Logan was still holding his head up.

"Say it," Logan said softly.

"Okay," Julian whispered, and then he coughed some more.

"Lie down now," Logan said, putting his arm around Julian, cupping his hand around the skeletal brunette's shoulder, and pulling him back down on the bed, lying down with him.

"Sing," Julian rasped.

Logan smiled. "Okay." And so he sang Julian to sleep.

_Serve God love me and mend__  
><em>_This is not the end__  
><em>_Lived unbruised we are friends__  
><em>_And I'm sorry__  
><em>_I'm sorry___

_Sigh no more, no more__  
><em>_One foot in sea, one on shore__  
><em>_My heart was never pure__  
><em>_And you know me__  
><em>_And you know me___

_And man is a giddy thing__  
><em>_Oh man is a giddy thing__  
><em>_Oh man is a giddy thing__  
><em>_Oh man is a giddy thing___

_Love it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,__  
><em>_It will set you free__  
><em>_Be more like the man you were made to be.__  
><em>_There is a design,__  
><em>_An alignment to cry,__  
><em>_Of my heart to see,__  
><em>_The beauty of love as it was made to be__  
>The beauty of love as it was made to be<br>The beauty of love as it was made to be  
>The beauty of love as it was made to be<br>_


	75. Chapter 75

**I really, really, really meant for this to be angst!**

**But…**

**Drabble 75**

**Mirror**

Broken pieces of glass litter the floor. Julian grabs Logan by the shoulders, roughly but not trying to hurt him. Julian's lip is bleeding but he doesn't care. He's actually more worried about the mirror that Logan just broke, because it was really hard to find one that fit on their bedroom wall between the dresser and the closet.

"Hey," Julian says, looking into Logan's eyes, breathing deeply as an example. "Calm down."

"No!" Logan twists free of Julian's grip and accidentally steps right into the pile of mirror fragments. He yells a string of curse words that are very creatively put together.

"Wow." Julian purses his lips and nods. "Impressive."

Logan turns toward him. "I'm mad at _you_, you big idiot!" He steps closer to Julian, wincing in pain as he does so, and pushes him, so that Julian falls back onto the bed, still the picture of calmness.

"Why are you mad at me?" Julian asks, as though discussing the weather.

"Because you-you-" Logan stumbles toward the bed and sits down next to Julian. "Shit that hurts." He lifts his feet off the ground and sees that there are tiny pieces of glass imbedded in them.

"I'll pull them out but it'll hurt," Julian says, biting his lip and bending closer to Logan's foot. "And you might have to go to the emergency room. I'm not sure."

"I'm still pissed at you," Logan says defiantly.

"I know," Julian replies, and then reaches out carefully to touch one of the pieces of glass. "Don't worry, I won't forget. You can continue yelling at me after we get the glass out of your feet."


	76. Chapter 76

**Drabble 76**

**Broken**

When Julian and Logan break up, Julian is left as a shell of a man, and Logan's barely even a person. Julian has to hide himself behind an outward appearance of happiness, saying things like, "We decided to break it off because it wasn't working out" and "I'm not upset about it, it was the right thing to do for both of us" but neither of these things are true.

It was working out, and it wasn't the right thing to do for either of them.

Logan is even worse because he doesn't have that string of sanity, the web of lies he has to lay down just to get through the day, not like Julian. Logan doesn't have to pretend he's okay; so he isn't okay. His pillow is wet every night and his sheets never survive the trashing he does when he is asleep.

It's all his fault, too, and he knows it. Every single problem he and Julian ever had – it's all Logan's fault, and that's murder on his soul. He can't take it, but he can't call Julian, because he knows that Julian is better off without him.

Every morning he wants to text Julian with a good morning princess text like he always used to do, in high school and college whenever Julian wasn't in his bed with him. But he can't.

He broke them, and he can't put the pieces back together because he lost one, the quintessential one, the one that always held them together. That one.


	77. Chapter 77

**Drabble 77**

**Testament**

"I promise," Logan said, "to always love and support you. I promise to be the best husband I can be. I promise to love you with everything that I have and never to hurt you. I promise to give you everything you deserve, until I die-"

"No, no, no!" Derek held up his hands in disgust. "Don't say anything about dying, that's depressing."

"Well they say something about dying in that thing they say before you say I do!" Logan protested, his argument falling short because he wasn't very knowledgeable in these kinds of matters. Gay marriage had only been legalized in a few states, anyway, he never thought New York would join them, so he never found out what that thing they say before you say I do was called.

Did it even have a name?

"Yes, Logan," Derek said patiently, pinching the bridge of his nose, "but you have to say something _happy_ in your wedding vow! And I think you say I promise too much."

"Can I just read the rest of it, please?" Logan asked, annoyed. He'd spent _hours_ sitting there at his desk trying to write a wedding vow.

"Go ahead."

"I promise to give you everything you deserve, until I die. I'll never be mad at you. I'll never hate you. I'll yell and I'll say things that I don't mean, but through it all I will love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. You are the only one I've loved truly, Julian Larson."

Derek just sat there, a smile growing across his face.

"Stop it, this is why I didn't want to read it to you!" Logan started pacing up and down the room. "It's too long, isn't it? I knew it! Ugh, I just want to say all that stuff! _Including_ the 'until I die' thing!"

"Keep it. It's perfect." Derek grinned at him. "Good job, Lo."


	78. Chapter 78

**Drabble 78**

**Drink**

"Here." Logan tipped the water bottle toward Julian's mouth. "Drink."

Julian just looked up at him with empty brown eyes. He didn't seem to know what was happening or who Logan even was.

"Julian!" Logan was getting a little hysterical now. "Come on, drink, baby. Come on." He took his hand and put it on Julian's bottom lip (so soft but so dry) and pulled it down so he could send a stream of water into Julian's mouth. He then snapped Julian's mouth closed and commanded Julian to swallow.

"Logan?" Julian blinked at him, and then coughed, the water splattering all over Logan's face.

"Ugh," Logan said, disgusted. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, but he wasn't too grossed out or anything. It was Julian's spit – not like he hadn't had that on his face before. "You're really sick, Jules. You need to drink something."

"I'll just throw it up…again." Julian's head lifted up for a moment and then flopped back down onto his pillow. "Logan…get away from me."

"What?" Logan sat on the bed, contrary to Julian's instructions.

"Get away." Julian's arm did a hopeless little lift and then landed back on the bed. "Don't get sick."

"I don't care about getting sick from you," Logan said, leaning in close and kissing Julian's dry lips slowly, softly. "Love transcends germs," he whispered.

Julian turned away and coughed into his pillow.

"Here." Logan threw the water bottle at him. "Drink it all."

Julian groaned. "Do I have to…?" he asked, as if all the energy he had was thrown into this one question.

"Yes," Logan said firmly. "Now, _drink_, Julian Larson-Wright."


	79. Chapter 79

**Drabble 79**

**Fuck**

"Julian, I wish you wouldn't say that so much," Logan said, sipping his coffee and looking at Julian, who had just muttered the four letter word after stubbing his toe on the chair leg.

Julian dropped down into his chair. "Say what?" He picked up the cup of coffee Logan had made for him and took a deep, long drink.

"It starts with F, ends with uck, and isn't firetruck," Logan deadpanned. "And you say it a lot. It's kind of an ugly word."

"Ugly? I didn't know words had appearances."

"They don't, it just sounds gross. I bet you can't go an entire day without saying it."

Julian rolled his eyes. "I totally can."

"Okay, so today when we're at the amusement park you can't say it at all." Logan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, confident that Julian would be unable to do it.

"Alright. How much money is the bet?"

"20 dollars."

"You're on."

They shook on it.

.

Julian was kind of clumsy that day, as the fates would have it. As he closed the little silver bar that was supposed to go across their laps on one of the roller coasters, he accidentally pinched his finger. "Fffffffffff…" He glanced at Logan, who was grinning knowingly. "udge. Fudge sounds _really_ good right now. After this ride will you get me some?"

Logan just laughed.

.

Then when he bit his tongue eating said fudge, Julian bounced around saying an interesting assortment of _other_ swear words, not including the Forbidden Word, while Logan watched, snorting with laughter.

.

When he ran into a trash can and the contents spilled over the ground, Julian had to bite his lip and squeeze Logan's hand really, really hard to keep from saying anything. Then they ran away.

.

"This is very, very, very hard," Julian said as they exited the park.

"You're doing a great job, Jules," Logan said, kind of upset that Julian was doing such a great job (though it certainly was amusing).

"I'm so bad at this kind of thing, Lo, you know that. And there's still like…" He grabbed Logan's wrist and glanced at his boyfriend's watch. "Four hours in the day."

"You'll get there," Logan said, smiling at Julian. "Don't worry."

"But this bet! It's stupid! I don't understand why the word bothers you so much! And to make a bet out of it? I just don't get it, Logan. I mean, I love you, but you're fucking ridicul-"

There was a silence as they both realized what he'd said.

Then, without saying another word, Julian resignedly pulled out his wallet and handed Logan a 20 dollar bill.


	80. Chapter 80

**Drabble 80**

**Words**

There were words etched out all across the paper, but Julian couldn't remember any of them.

"This usually works!" Logan was saying, pacing up and down.

"I know!" Julian ran his hands through his hair and re-read the words. "Okay. Here. Take it back."

He held it out to Logan who took it, brushing their fingertips together. Julian smiled up at him, and Logan smiled back, each comfortable in their relationship, with each other, being together, so much so that when they weren't together they could barely function.

Neither knew how to be a person without the other.

"I love you, Kayla, and I know that you're in love with Mathew and it kills me every day but I…" Julian trailed off, biting his lip. "You'd think this would be easy for me."

Logan smiled and came to run his hand soothingly through Julian's hair. "Not everything is easy, sweetie."

"Mmmmm," Julian hummed softly, leaning toward Logan, who sat on the arm of the chair Julian sat in. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I won't respond until you finish the monologue," Logan replied equally as soft.

Julian grumbled, stood up, allowing Logan to fall into the seat of the chair, and cleared his throat. "I love you, Logan, and I know that you're in love with Kurt and it kills me every day but I want to try us, I just want to give us a shot, because I think we deserve that, I think we could be perfect together. I don't understand why you can't see that, and I don't understand why I haven't been able to tell you before, but dammit – I'm telling you now, Logan. I love you. I love with all my heart and I'll never want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you, now and today and yesterday and tomorrow and next year and next century." He paused, a smile playing across his lips.

"I love you," Logan whispered, smiling as well. "But I didn't like the part where you said that I'm in love with Kurt."

"Skeleton in the closet," Julian said, miming shoving a skeleton back into the closet, as if it had tumbled out onto him. "But I did okay, right?"

Logan glanced down at the script. "I wasn't paying attention."


	81. Chapter 81

**This will rot your teeth. And I know the prompt is 'pen and paper' and technically no paper was used at all in this whole thing, but bear with me, would you?**

**Drabble 81**

**Pen and Paper**

"Logan," Julian pouted, fingering his coffee mug, "you always text me when you want to tell me something. You never write me notes."

Logan blinked at him, surprised. "What brought this on?"

"Well it was just…" Julian leaned in conspiratorially. "Derek always writes notes to Casey that say inappropriate stuff on them, and it got me to thinking…what if…"

Logan held a finger to Julian's lips. "Shhh." He changed the subject then, but Julian knew that it was because he was planning on writing Julian notes.

Julian smiled to himself as Logan started talking about his boss who was a jerk.

On Julian's facewash that he used when he woke up, he found scribbled in Sharpie:

_Dearest Jules,_

_I love the way you look when you're asleep._

On his coffee cup, careful lettering was wrapped around the mug, saying:

_My Julian,_

_I love how drinking coffee instantly wakes you up, and I get to watch every morning._

On his toothbrush, in narrow letters that were so tiny he could barely read them, it said:

_J, 3 your morning breath._

On the inside of his sweatpants, it said:

_Babe,_

_I love how you always go to the studio in the same old pair of sweatpants._

In his cereal bowl, it said in sloping letters that rimmed the bowl:

_Lovely Jules,_

_I love the fact that you've eaten the same type of cereal every day for three years._

On his keys was a little heart because even Logan couldn't write _that_ small.

On his steering wheel, in silver sharpie because the wheel was black, it said:

_My boy,_

_I love how you always drive with one hand._

When Julian saw Logan that evening (Logan had had to go into work early that day), he gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I would've written more but you looked sad in your sleep last night," Logan whispered back, "and I couldn't bear to just walk around the house and leave you alone."

"You're perfect."


	82. Chapter 82

**Drabble 82**

"JULIAN!" Logan stomped in from the living room and handed a piece of paper to his husband. "DID YOU TELL OUR SON THAT IT'S CALLED 'PLUS?'"

Julian blinked at him. "Um…what?"

"It's 'addition.' Not 'plus.' You 'add,' you don't 'plus.' This is your fault." He shoved the paper (a note from the teacher) at him. "Read it and weep, Julian Larson-Wright."

Julian rolled his eyes at Logan's dramatics and then read, _Dear Mr. Larson-Wright, Your son, Damien, believes that the word 'plus' can be used instead of 'add' or 'addition.' He told me that his Papa told him this was the correct way._ _He refuses to believe otherwise. Please tell him the correct words and encourage him to use them._

Julian handed it back to Logan. "I never told him that."

"Well," Logan said, annoyed, but also slightly amused, "tell me why it says his Papa told him it was the right way. Because I sure as hell am not Damien's Papa."

Julian snorted. "He must have gotten confused…?"

"You," Logan pointed a finger at Julian, "are the worst actor I've ever met."

"You know you love me." Julian gave him a cocky grin.

Logan lasted a whole two seconds looking at that cocky grin before he caved. "You're right – I am hopelessly in love with you…Papa." He smirked. "Please tell your son to say addition and add? Please?"

Julian grinned. "You gotta admit – it is kind of funny, isn't it?"

Logan just rolled his eyes. "You're stupid." He pushed Julian toward the living room, where Damien was watching TV. "Now go."


	83. Chapter 83

**Drabble 83**

**Heal**

Julian's voice was scratchy, he coughed between words, but he was okay, and Logan was sitting on the hospital bed next to him, looking at him the way he'd only ever looked at him in dreams.

"Good morning," Logan whispered.

Julian coughed in response.

"Don't say anything," Logan said softly, kindly. "The doctors said your lungs aren't strong enough yet or something like that. So I'll do all the talking, okay?"

Julian just blinked.

"You're gonna be okay, Jules. Derek's coming over this afternoon while I go take my English final. He already did his while I was stuck in here." Logan motioned to his leg, which had eighteen stitches in the shin from where a huge shard of glass had cut it all the way down. "And Adam has recovered – physically – and has been moved to the psych ward, and then the mental hospital people will come take him and lock him up in a nice white padded room where he can wear a jacket to make him hug himself." Logan smiled, Julian coughed. Logan laid down next to Julian, carefully. "You're going to be alright, Jules," he said, looking at the scars on Julian's face and the stitches on his neck, the wounds that would never heal.

Sometimes things don't heal. Sometimes things are never forgotten.

"I'm glad you're alright, and you're healing," Logan whispered, his breath tickling Julian's ear, and then, suddenly, he placed a careful, soft kiss on Julian's lips.

So maybe Julian would heal after all.


	84. Chapter 84

**Drabble 84**

**Cold**

"You're shivering."

"I'm not shivering."

"Don't lie to me, Larson."

"I'm not lying to you, Wright."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I've won dozens of awards for lying, there are millions of people worldwide who would probably dispute that claim."

"You're a terrible liar when it comes to lying to your boyfriend."

"That's not true! I'm a fantastic liar in every situation!"

"Your lips are blue."

"No they're not."

"Don't tuck them _inside your mouth_ so I can't see! I already have! And now you're going to bite them when your teeth chatter together and-"

"Shut up, would you?"

"Here."

"No."

"Put it on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Then _you'll_ be cold!"

"I don't think it's that cold in here."

"Why don't I just go find the _Prefect_ and have him turn up the heat in this stupid building?"

"…put on the sweatshirt, Jules."

"But I don't want _you_ to be cold!"

"Then how about you put this on, and then you and I snuggle together. Neither of us will be cold and everyone will be happy."

"…fine."

"That's the best idea you've had all day, my dear Julian."

"Shut _up_, Wright."


	85. Chapter 85

**Drabble 85**

**Sick**

Julian coughed and Logan looked at him tenderly. Julian was in a sort of half-reality half-sleeping world, so he probably wouldn't remember the look Logan was giving him right now.

Which was unfortunate, because Logan wished that Julian would remember him bending to Julian's every whim and attending to his every need. Julian was _always_ complaining that Logan never did enough for him.

Logan bent closer and placed a kiss on Julian's forehead, shiny with sweat. He let his forehead rest against Julian's as he gazed into Julian's half-closed eyes.

"Feeling better, Princess?" he asked, though of course the answer was _no_.

Julian just coughed in Logan's face.

Logan pulled back only to lie down next to Julian on the bed.

"Get away," Julian said, his voice raspy and barely-there.

"No." Logan kissed Julian on the lips and Julian pulled away.

"I don't want you getting…" Julian motioned to himself, in bed where he'd been for the past two days, surrounded by tissues and medicine and more tissues.

"I don't care," Logan said matter-of-factly, picking up the Nyquil bottle. "I think this is wearing off, you want some more?"

"I have to _work_," Julian said, trying desperately to sit up and failing miserably.

"No, you don't." Logan rolled his eyes and gently shoved Julian back down. "You can work all you want when you get better but I am _not _letting you out of this house until you're better."

Now it was Julian's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine," he said, his voice no more than a breath.

"I love you, Jules," Logan said, bending down again only to be pushed away by Julian.

"I love you, too," Julian said fiercely. "Just don't come near me. I don't want _you _sick too."

Logan rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, my Princess." And he leaned in to kiss Julian quickly before Julian could stop him.


	86. Chapter 86

**Drabble 86**

**Seeing Red**

"Worst. Holiday." Julian ducked under a bright red paper streamer. "Ever."

"Aw, it's not that bad…" Logan swatted at a red balloon. "Okay, yeah, it's that bad."

"Told you." Julian picked up a cup of punch from the punch table and looked around at the dancing teenagers. "Since when do _middle schools_ do dances anyway?"

"You never went to middle school, Jules," Logan said, rubbing Julian's back soothingly. "They've always had dances."

"Did yours?"

"Of course."

"Did you go?"

"Of course not."

"Not ever?"

Logan chuckled. "Not ever that you should hear about."

Julian turned toward him, forgetting that he was supposed to be 'chaperoning' and 'keeping an eye on the kids.' (Their son's school had a way of choosing parents to chaperone things that was more like a raffle than a volunteer thing.) "Do tell."

"No." Logan crossed his arms, looking smug. "I won't actually."

"Ugh." Julian knew he wouldn't win this one, and he leaned against the table, eyes scanning the kids on the dance floor, the kids standing around the edges, and the ones crying in the far corners. "Worst holiday ever," he repeated.

"It isn't!" Logan put his arm around Julian's waist as Julian drained his punch. "It just sucks when you're roped into _this_." He motioned around. "But I had better plans for our Valentine's Day…" He leaned down to whisper in Julian's ear. "We were going to go on a romantic drive to the five-star hotel, we were going to get drunk on wine, and then we were going to…" He trailed off suggestively.

Julian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "And Damien?"

"Derek."

"Mmm." Julian sighed contentedly.

"So we're going to have a _belated_ Valentine's Day tomorrow night."

Julian looked at him and their eyes locked, brown ones excited and green ones deeply amused. "Really?"

"Of course. Only the best for the best holiday and the best husband."

"Best. Holiday. Ever."


	87. Chapter 87

**Drabble 87**

**Hunger**

"Jules," Logan said lazily, twirling the remote in his hand, face lit up by the TV screen, "go make me a sandwich."

Julian turned to look at him, blinking slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Go make me a sandwich…" Logan paused for dramatic effect. "_Please._"

Julian narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "No. I'm not your slave. And I'm not even a girl so it doesn't work."

Logan turned and leaned toward Julian. "I thank God every day that you're not a girl, babe." He kissed Julian on the cheek. "Go make me a sandwich anyway."

"No!" Julian said firmly, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Please. I said please. And I'm not saying you're my slave or a girl or anything. I just want a sandwich."

"Lazy ass."

"Diva."

There was a silence as they both watched the movie for a moment, and then Julian stood up reluctantly. "Swiss or American cheese?"

"Swiss, please and thank you." Logan shot him a grin and Julian rolled his eyes.

"I hate you," he mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

"Love you too," Logan said loudly, pressing the pause button on the remote. "I really do," he whispered again when he was sure that Julian wouldn't hear.


	88. Chapter 88

**Drabble 88**

**Pain**

"Logan!" Julian shouted, pulling away from his best friend. He looked down at his arm, which was throbbing in pain. "What the hell, man?"

Logan looked slightly ashamed but also not. "You asked for it. _Never_ call Kurt a pixie. Ever. Again."

"Logan, you _know_ he's in love with Blaine and he doesn't need _you_ sticking up for him, and by the way, he _is_ a pixie."

Julian fully expected what came next – Logan pinned him up against a wall and said, "Never. Insult. Kurt. You can insult _whoever the hell you want to, _but not him." He glared, green fury into deep brown (brown that hid things, secrets, stories that would never be told).

"Why him?" Julian asked quietly, not even batting an eyelash at Logan's face right up against his, teeth bared, eyes full of rage. "Why not someone, I don't know...maybe someone who actually likes you, for a change?"

Logan then did something that Julian did not expect at all. He let go of Julian, who slid down to the ground slowly, simply because there was no point in standing anymore.

"I don't know," Logan whispered, and he turned and walked out of Julian's room.

Julian looked down at his arm, still smarting in pain, and tested his shoulders, which would ache in the morning after being shoved backward into a wall. But those were the physical Logan battle scars.

Julian could handle those things.

It was the other Logan battle scar, the one that Logan didn't know he caused, the pain he inflicted without meaning to, that really tore at Julian and burned, ached, ripped, gnawed. That was the one that Julian really couldn't handle.


	89. Chapter 89

**This'll be far longer than any of the others. It was a request that I do the Hell Night confession from Julian's and/or Logan's point of view, and I decided to do both, in the pursuit of fairness. So um…here. (P.S. On tumblr, I'm posting these before I get to drabble 89 of 100 Days of Jogan. I'm also posting them separately.) Logan's POV is first, then there's a line and it's Julian's POV.**

**(Bold is CP's stuff, **regular is my stuff)

**Without warning, a second explosion rocked the entire building as the second floor art supply closet combusted entirely, making the building shake. Kurt and Reed fell to the ground, clutching at the floor, screaming. Adam held Julian to the wall, panting, glaring around at his surroundings. Outside this inner room, out at the third floor, he could smell flowers catching fire.**

**When they heard glass breaking. Glass like the doors.**

**"What the—" Adam panted, frowning.**

**The double doors of the inner room smashed open and Logan and Blaine came flying in, both of them sporting cuts and bruises at the wake of two explosions from downstairs—both of them had lost their blazers already, and Blaine's right sleeve was terribly scorched. The sight of Kurt and Reed on the ground and Julian held at knifepoint was what the scene they walked in to.**

**All eyes flew to the axe in Logan's hand.**

Logan burst through the door, Blaine at his side, and he took in the scene. First he saw Kurt and Reed on the floor, and then he saw a sight that would not leave his nightmares for years to come.

Adam Clavell, that weird fan of Julian's, holding Julian up to a wall, a knife at Julian's neck.

Logan gasped and blinked, looking at Julian, who was staring at him with wide eyes that were so familiar, so Julian, they were Julian's eyes, but it was very strange to see them in this situation, this terrible place in space and time that they were trapped in.

Logan wondered if maybe he was still drugged and this wasn't real. That's what he was hoping.

Julian's eyes flicked from the axe to Logan's face very quickly and he didn't even notice Blaine (Blaine was there?). He would've appreciated the irony (he never noticed anyone but Logan) but he was too busy pissing his pants because he was being held up against a wall by his so-called 'friend' and what was it with the people Julian chose to be friends with?

**"Oh my god," Kurt gasped.**

**"**_**Kurt!**_**" Blaine ran desperately to him, trying to help him up. "Kurt…can you get up?"**

Logan's eyes were torn from Julian as he realized that Kurt was there – he'd seen him before but in lieu of the fact that Logan's best friend was pinned to a wall by what appeared to be a lunatic with a knife, Logan had forgotten all about Kurt (this was admittedly a breath of fresh air – to be able to forget about Kurt for more than one second, though had it really been more than one second? It had seemed like an eternity but time has a tricky way of lying to you). He watched as Blaine rushed to him, and it was a punch to the gut, as it usually was, to see Kurt looking at Blaine and not at him.

Julian watched as Logan's attention was grabbed by Kurt and Blaine and it was the knife through the heart and not at the neck that hurt him this time. Even here, even now… Logan was still looking at Kurt. And Blaine. Hell, he was probably thinking about how hot _Reed_ looked right now.

**"Nobody move!" Adam screamed at them all, his body quaking as he held the knife between Julian's eyes. "All of you!" He looked close to tears and hysterical. "**_**You've ruined everything! Everything**_**! All of you! Especially**_**you**_**!" he screamed at the Stuart prefect.**

Logan's attention was grabbed by the psycho who had the knife (_and Julian_) and he stared, trying to figure out what he'd done and how the hell any of this had to with him.

Adam was looking at Logan and Julian didn't know if he could handle it. To have those crazy eyes trained on _Logan_, Logan of all people, Logan who was…

Not perfect but perfect in the way that a painting is perfect. It may not be symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing to everyone but it's exactly what the artist wants.

Julian is the artist.

He didn't want his precious painting, _his_ painting, to get ruined or even slightly messed up.

**Julian stared in horror at Logan. "What are you**_**doing**_**in here?" he screamed. "You're not supposed to be here!"**

**"Shut up, Julian!" Logan shot back at him as he gripped the axe. He stared at Adam and Julian, and then to where the others are. His eyes traveled Kurt's wounded form, being helped up by Blaine. He looked back at Adam. "You did all this…? You…?"**

Logan was confused, he didn't know why Julian didn't want him here… (Logan was just trying to save Julian and Kurt and was that such a crime? …yes, of course. Everything Logan ever did was a crime.)

Logan was still watching Kurt, just a little bit but you'll find in life that just a little bit is often more than enough. Julian wanted to scoff and he wanted his sunglasses so he could hide everything but he didn't have them and he was out in the open and the award-winning Hollywood movie star wasn't sure if he was good enough at acting for this role.

**"That's the problem with you," Adam hissed angrily. "You're hideously self-centered. You have no**_**idea**___**how much pain you've given everyone!"**

_What the hell? When have I ever given 'everyone' pain? Yes, of course I've given Blaine pain, and Kurt too, but Julian? When have I ever given Julian pain? I have never given Julian pain, never, I can't have, I just can't have._

Even as he thought this, Logan knew that this was dead wrong but he did not want to know it and so he ignored it, he ignored his thoughts.

_You never look at Logan._

_You never talk to Logan._

_You never walk on the same floor as Logan._

_You never think about Logan._

_You never insult Logan._

_Not because Logan will kill you._

_But because I will._

**"**_**Me?**_**" Logan exploded furiously. "Look at what you've done! Look at everything you've done!"**

_Focus on Adam, don't focus on Julian. Focusing on Julian would be bad. Focusing on Julian would be painful. (Do you deserve anything else though?)_

Julian followed Logan's instructions (he looked around and even though the instructions weren't for Julian, Julian found himself doing what Logan said to other people) ("love me Kurt" "love me Blaine" "love me Josh") ("but Logan I already am").

Julian saw the fire and the people and they were hurt and Julian knew that it wasn't Adam's fault.

It was Julian's fault.

As most of the things Logan told him to do, it hurt to look around and see everything Julian had done.

**"It was all because of**_**you!**_**" Adam screamed back at him, the blade inching closer to Julian, making Kurt gasp. Adam looked to Julian now. "And**_**you!**_**This is all because you both wouldn't just let things go the way I planned for us!"**

**"There is no**_**us**_**!" Julian choked back. "You're a raving lunatic and you've done nothing but**_**hurt**_**everyone!"**

Logan didn't want to watch this. Adam threatening Julian with a knife and wasn't Adam supposed to be Julian's friend?

His fucking friend.

_Friends don't fucking do that._

But did Logan actually know the definition of friend?

_I'm a raving lunatic and I've done nothing but hurt everyone. I've done nothing but hurt everyone. I've done nothing but hurt the one. I've done nothing but hurt Logan._

**"**_**What makes me so different from him**_**?" Adam screamed, pointing to Logan. "**_**Isn't he like that too**_**? Doesn't he hurt everyone too? But you still—you still—" He couldn't continue. Kurt's heart stopped.**_**No…no, don't do this…not here…not now…**_

Logan's heart was beating but he couldn't feel it, he thought he might be dead, maybe from those pills. This was hell. That was what this was. Logan had died and now he was dead and he was in hell. Because he knew what Adam was going to say, he did. You still-

No.

Julian knew how to say no in 37 different languages and he would use them all. He would say them all, right here, right now.

He started going through them in his head because he couldn't think about this, about the fact that Adam almost said it. He almost said it. It. The one thing that Julian couldn't and wouldn't.

No

Nuk

Non

Niet

Ne

Nie

Nein

And that was when Julian's world came crashing down around him, while he was thinking in German.

**Adam looked at Julian angrily, aiming the knife. "Tell him."**

_No. Never tell me. Julian, don't you dare tell me, DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING, NEVER EVER TELL ME ANYTHING EVER AGAIN IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE. DON'T TELL ME THAT IT'S TIME FOR CLASS DON'T TELL ME TO PASS THE SALT DON'T TELL ME TO MOVE BECAUSE I'M IN YOUR SEAT. DON'T TELL ME._

Logan wanted to yell this but he had misplaced his voicebox.

_Tell him what?_

_Tell him that he's my best friend_

_Tell him that I can't stand not being around him_

_Tell him that his hair looks like a halo_

_Tell him that whenever I see the color green my heart leaps_

_Tell him that everything he does is beautiful_

_Tell him that every word he says is perfect_

_Tell him that every time he sings I can't breathe_

_Tell him that even though he's him and everyone hates him and I should loathe every cell in his body and every thought in his head and everything he's ever done and everything he's ever wanted and everything's he's ever been I still-_

**"No," Julian whispered. This was the one thing in the world he didn't want to have to tell Logan, not at a time like this. "No, please—"**

_DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE STAYING, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LEAVING, DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING, IGNORE ME FOREVER, return the favor I've been giving you for years._

Maybe Julian could tell him something else.

_I know how to say no in 37 languages, isn't that something?_

_Yeah I learned it on set of a movie once._

_Clark taught me._

_Sure, I'll teach you._

_Yeah, 'scuse us, I'm gonna go teach Logan how to say no in 37 languages._

_Have a nice night, Adam!_

**"**_**Tell him why you stayed in this school!**_**" Adam snarled as the blade bit into this cheek. "**_**Tell him**_**why you were so desperate to keep him out of this!**_**Tell him**_**why I decided to drug him!**_**Tell him why I hate him!**_**"**

_DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU FUCKING-_

Julian had had a dream the night before.

He woke up from it sweating and panting and he couldn't breathe.

It went something like this:

_Logan and Julian were standing in front of Stuart House and there was a line of fangirls, all holding red roses and pictures of Logan's face, all mutilated and mauled in some way. And Logan was looking at Julian and telling Julian that even though these fangirls were there, "I still love you, Jules." _

_And then Logan was suddenly gone._

_And it was the worst dream Julian had ever had._

**Logan was breathing hard, staring at the madman with the knife, holding it to his friend's head. "Julian…" he murmured, white as a sheet unnerved. **

Julian's name on Logan's lips felt good and that was a terrible, terrible thing.

Hearing his name on Logan's lips was sweet and it was Julian's drug and he wanted to beg Logan to say it more and more and more but not here and not now and not like this.

**Kurt shook his head, tears racing to his eyes as he gripped onto Blaine, who held him protectively. "No, Julian, don't…" Kurt whispered. No one should have to be forced and not like this. Especially not like this—!**

**"Tell him or I will!" Adam screamed. He slammed the blade down and it slashed down at the side of Julian's neck.**

**"No!" Logan cried out.**

_I WILL KILL YOU ADAM, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU IN YOUR FUCKING BED I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND_

_I will take the pain._

_I will swim in lava._

_I will get eaten slowly, limb by limb, by a shark._

_I will be burned into ashes._

_I will suffocate in a grave underground._

_I will take the pain but I will not tell you that I love you._

**"Adam, stop it! Just**_**stop**_**!" Kurt yelled.**

**"**_**Tell him or I'll kill him, Julian—I will!**_**" Adam screamed.**

_My life isn't worth it. My life is not worth that. Let him kill me, LET HIM KILL ME._

Julian did not have to think about this, there was no time for a reaction, he could not feel anything.

He said it in his head before he said it out loud, he said it several times.

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

_All right_

**"All right!" Julian choked out, weeping openly now—his entire emotional reservoir completely tapped out. He couldn't do this anymore—it was life or death. They were all going to die and it was his fault. He did all of this. There was just no reason to keep fighting for facades anymore. It was too stupid. It was too worthless.**

Logan wanted to grab Julian and hold his hand over Julian's mouth and run out of the building, he didn't want Julian to tell him, he didn't want to hear it, the thought had barely solidified in his mind and he didn't want it ever to. Was there a STOP button on real life? Logan wanted one…he needed one.

_Just don't kill the only person I've ever loved._

**"Julian…" Kurt choked, crying.**

**Julian raised his eyes to the blond boy standing amidst the growing glow of the flames. He made a stifled sob even as Logan shook his head as though begging him not to say it.**

_please if there's a higher power in the universe please you will not tell me please don't let him tell me please_

_Dear Logan,_

_I know that you don't want me to say this, and I don't want me to say this, either. _

_But I want to spend the rest of my days knowing that you exist._

**Maybe throughout this—him finding out—him being here—he already knew somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe all the pieces clicked the moment he found everything out, he just didn't consciously acknowledge it.**

**Maybe he didn't want to believe it.**

**Because that was just too tragic. Even for them.**

**That was too horrendously tragic to happen to anyone.**

Logan could see, he could tell, the second Julian decided to tell him, to say it, and Logan didn't want it to happen, he didn't want to hear it, he just wanted Julian to keep it to himself, wanted him to drown himself in this secret because Logan couldn't handle it.

And that was selfish and that was Logan.

There are things that we have to do.

Sometimes they're easy – buy a parent a Christmas present, adopt a puppy, learn to play the flute.

Sometimes they're hard – jump off a building and land on a giant inflatable for a movie, try out for the lead role in Steven Spielberg's new film, read 30 pages of your history book in ten minutes.

Sometimes they're impossible.

**Julian lowered his eyes an instant and raised them back to Logan. "…I'm in love with you."**

_never tell me you're in love with me_

_you can tell me anything i changed my mind tell me anything_

_but not that_

But society has taught us that the impossible is not impossible.

The impossible is done every day.

Man orbits the Earth.

Ships float on top of water.

Humans stick to a huge rotating ball being hurled through outer space.

The impossible is anything but.

If one tries hard enough, one finds that the impossible can be done and it must be done.

We do the impossible because sometimes we have to.

**Logan closed his eyes and stifled a sob of anguish that had been building in his throat. He wasn't hearing this. He didn't want to hear this. This is stupid. This couldn't be true. This was Julian. That lordly idiot. Who was never even**_**around—**_**No, this wasn't happening—**

**"No…" he choked. "That's…" he shook his head, "That's impossible, this is…this can't be…"**

This was hell this was hell this was hell Logan was dead this was hell please let this be hell

We do the impossible because sometimes we have to.

**Kurt broke down against Blaine, who stared on in shock, hugging him tightly.**

**When Julian didn't speak again, Adam lunged at him. Julian pressed back against the wall and choked, "I've been in love with you since we were freshmen! Three years! And…And I kept leaving…every time you would fall for someone else." His eyes flicked to Blaine and Kurt.**

Logan didn't even look at them, the ghost of his past that haunted him during the night and the ghost of his present that haunted him during the day. He couldn't. He couldn't look away from Julian. He couldn't think. He couldn't be here.

_It was notable among the ranks of Stuarts that there was a seat left empty, at one far end of a row, while the others were filled. No one seemed to want the chair. As it happened, it was right next to a tall blond boy, who was listening to the proceedings with mild interest._

"_Seat taken?"_

**Logan was shaking his head, stepping back. "No—no, that's not true! There's no way you could've—there's—I would've**_**at least**_**—" He stared up at him.**

I would've _at least_ figured it out.

I would've _at least_ seen you looking at me.

I would've _at least _had a sneaking suspicion.

I would've _at least _looked at you twice, and the second time I would've looked harder and longer, and I wouldn't have stopped looking for a long, long time.

I would've _at least_ loved you with everything I have.

_Logan Wright glanced slightly at the slim latecomer who didn't even wait for him to answer as he took his seat, chucking the jacket onto the back of his seat. A soft murmuring rose from the ranks._

"_Hey, isn't that—?" "—movie star?" "What the hell?" "Late…"_

"_Nice entrance," snorted the athletically built boy on Logan's other side. He looked tanned and toned and torn between being impressed and irritated._

**Julian only stared miserably back at him. "I was going to leave—I gave up on you. I tried to help you with Kurt in every way I can, but nothing worked. And I got too worked up—it affected me too much. After the fair, I just gave up. I couldn't stand watching you watch Kurt and completely look through me—you've never loved anyone like you loved him and it was just too hard for me to watch—!"**

_Stop it, it hurts, it must hurt you even more, stop it, I don't want anything to hurt you, Jules._

"_I slept in," sighed Julian Larson answered coolly, not even taking off his sunglasses. "But it looks like I might be getting more sleep in here." He eyed the ongoing speeches._

_Derek Seigerson raised an eyebrow, but saw that Logan looked a little amused as he told the actor, "You're going to have to get used to this kind of thing."_

"_Oh, prep school veteran?" Julian smirked looking at him over his sunglasses. "Or just used to boring political speeches?"_

**"Shut up—!"**

I would've _at least_ loved you with everything I have.

_The US Senator's son smiled some more upon being recognized. "The latter. Unsurprisingly, those speeches get even more sanctimonious at home. But are they any better than endless awards show speeches?" He looked at Julian with a devastating green gaze._

_Julian smirked, already aware that everyone knew who he was. "Tough call."_

**"—But then Adam didn't want me to leave. So I thought if I stayed, I could protect you by being close. I didn't want to tell you, it would've killed me to tell you. And then he would've gone after you. And he did. After he drugged you—after he drugged you it was only then I realized how much shit I just condemned you to by staying—"**

_It wasn't your fault, I need you to know that, you need to know that._

_August 3, 2010_

_Julian splashed Logan, who was lying on a chair by the pool, dozing._

"_Hey!" Logan sat up and glared at him. "What the hell?"_

"_Sorry." Julian grinned, not sorry in the slightest._

**"**_**Be quiet**_**—!"**

I would've _at least_ loved you with everything I have.

"_Not cool," Logan said, annoyed and standing up. "Not. Cool."_

_Julian was swimming backwards as Logan advanced forwards. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked, eyes wide._

"_Not kill," Logan said calmly. "Just seriously injure."_

**Julian hesitated again. Adam aimed the knife down, forcing him to continue, "And now that I've told you everything—because this is everything I've kept to myself all these years—now that I've told you everything—can you just**_**please…for the love of God**_**, Logan…forget everything I just said—and leave while you can! Get the hell out of here—**_**all of you**_**!"**

When Logan was five years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a puppy.

When Logan was six years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a toy camera.

When Logan was seven years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a bigger bedroom

When Logan was eight years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for his mom to come back.

When Logan was nine years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for his dad to win the election.

When Logan was ten years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a piano.

When Logan was eleven years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished to meet Jesse McCartney

When Logan was twelve years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a motorcycle.

When Logan was thirteen years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished to be straight.

When Logan was fourteen years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished to have a father who loved him.

When Logan was fifteen years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for Blaine Anderson.

When Logan was sixteen years old he blew out his birthday candles and wished for a nice car.

When Logan was seventeen years old he decided he would throw all those wishes away for just one: That he could forget everything Julian Larson just said.

_Logan jumped into the pool, and as Julian was splashed, he screamed a very girly scream that he would go on to deny ever happening._

"_It's what you get!" Logan said happily, splashing Julian some more with his hands._

"_You're a very mean person," Julian said, pouting, arms folded across his chest._

**"Julian,**_**shut up!**_**" Logan screamed. This couldn't be real. This was a nightmare—**

This was hell.

"_I know," Logan replied, in a good mood because the sun was shining and he was with someone who didn't hate him. "I know."_

_Julian pretended to turn away but then whirled about, catching Logan off-guard. He tackled Logan and pushed him back. Logan scrambled away and climbed onto one of the pool floats, and Julian did the same, paddling up to Logan's so he could attack again from his new ship. But then he stopped and Logan stopped and they were still._

_There was a silence and water could be heard lapping at the sides of the pool. Neither was sure who initiated, but soon they found their fingers intertwined. They stayed that way, silent, until Derek came home and broke the moment._

**Julian choked back a sob. Adam laughed out loud at this, almost triumphant. He looked back at Logan. "You see? You see now what you've put him through all these years? You didn't even notice. You were so blind. You didn't even notice that someone who you have the nerve to call a best friend felt that way about you—you don't deserve him—and he's mine now. You will never see him again—**_**you hear me**_**? He's mine now!"**

Logan couldn't think and he couldn't see. He wasn't sad – he was angry. But angry wasn't even the right word to describe it. He was more than angry. He'd never felt anything like this, it was white rage and turning quickly to black. He could only see Adam and he could only feel the axe in his hands.

I would've _at least_ loved you with everything I have.

_Julian watched him go, staring. His heart hadn't settled. It was a terrible sensation of being completely unable to control one's own body to move. He watched the blond boy go, wondering why they were friends._

_Or why he cared about him._

_Or why he felt like not leaving._

_Or why Logan knew him so well._

…_he wasn't even supposed to care, that selfish bastard._

_Epiphanies were loathsome things and for the past few months, Julian had been battling with his emotions towards his friend. He was thoroughly convinced that it was a phase of temporary insanity brought on by Logan's good looks at first. _

_But when it persisted even after they were jerks to each other, Julian knew he might have a problem._

_And now he was__sure__ he did. Just because that blond jerk had to be so damn__considerate__ when he was supposed to play his part by being so damned cruel with those eyes of his._

_And, in the worst moment of his life to date, Julian realized that he really did like him. The angriest, most selfish, most unbalanced boy in Dalton._

_And the only one in the world who would never, ever look at him in the same way._

_I will never be yours, Adam._

_I will always be Logan's._


	90. Chapter 90

**Drabble 90**

**Triangle**

It was two days before the wedding and Logan was freaking out.

It was funny because everyone had expected Julian to be the one to have a flip-out right before the wedding, but it was actually Logan. Logan had apparently decided that he needed to know more about the man he was marrying, so he kept coming up to Julian and saying things like,

"Can you do triangle pushups?"

And Julian would go, "Um, can I do what?"

And Logan would be like, "You know, from high school gym class. Where you put your hands in a triangle position and then you do a pushup."

Julian would blink at him and then shrug and get down on the ground and do a triangle pushup.

And then Logan would be satisfied and he'd say, "Good."

And Julian would ask why Logan needed to know and Logan would just say that he needed to know more about the man he was marrying and then Julian would offer a piece of information like, "I can also hang a spoon off my nose," and Logan would look at him doubtfully and then say he needed to go call the catering company and when he came back Julian would be sitting there with a spoon on his nose and he would say, "See? I told you." and Logan would roll his eyes and then there would be a clatter and they'd both look down to see the spoon on the table and then they'd have a contest to see who could hold the spoon on their nose for the longest.


	91. Chapter 91

**So this one is in Start Again!verse because I decided, 'Heck. Why not?' Here we go.**

**Drabble 91**

**Drown**

"You need to go do the dishes," Julian said to Tabby, who was lying on the couch listening to her music and doodling on the history notes that she was supposed to be studying.

"I'm studying," she said, pulling out an earbud.

"No you aren't, you're drawing a flower," Logan said, coming up behind Julian.

"Shut up, I'm studying _while_ I draw a flower, it's a technique, you wouldn't understand." And with that, she put her earbud back in and turned the volume on her iPod way up.

"She's drowning us out," Logan said, turning to Julian.

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Well, that stinks. But SINCE SHE CAN'T HEAR US," he shouted this, "LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING REALLY EMBARRASSING."

"DO YOU THINK TABBY HAS ENOUGH PADS?"

"I THINK SHE USES TAMPONS."

"I HEARD THAT TAMPONS ARE MORE UNCOMFORTABLE THAN PADS."

"BUT PADS ARE LIKE WALKING AROUND WITH THIS BIG _THING _IN YOUR BUTT."

"IT'S NOT REALLY IN YOUR BUTT THOUGH."

"IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH."

"IT'S IN YOUR VAGINA."

"A TAMPON IS IN YOUR VAGINA, A PAD IS _UNDER_ YOUR VAGINA. A VAGINA IS A HOLE."

"I KNOW WHAT A VAGINA IS."

"OKAY, TELL ME. WHAT IS A VAGINA?"

"A VAGINA IS A-"

"Okay, geez!" Tabby stood up, pulling her earbuds out. "I'll do the dishes, and I will _never_ try to drown you guys out again. Happy?"

"Very." Julian and Logan high-fived as she walked into the kitchen.


	92. Chapter 92

**Drabble 92**

**Rape**

Julian squinted at the screen. "Some people have serious issues," he said, just loud enough for Logan to hear it.

"Hm?" Logan looked up at him from the script he was reading over, having asked Julian just a moment before what his next movie was going to be, and Julian had thrown the script at him in response.

"I mean look at these comments." Julian motioned Logan over. "75% of them are about me raping them."

Logan narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen, watching Julian scroll quickly through the comments on a YouTube video of him filming some behind-the-scenes footage for a magazine. "Jules…" he said, "They don't _actually_ want you to rape them."

"'Julian Larson could rape me in a back alley any day,'" Julian read.

"It's not rape if you have their consent," Logan said knowledgeably.

"I know that," Julian snapped. "It's just weird. Why can't anyone just once appreciate the quality of my acting, or that really awesome Yoda impression that I used in this video? I worked hard on that! Even _you_ liked it!"

Logan coughed.

"Shut up, you _said_ you liked it!" Julian closed out of the window and turned to look up at Logan.

Logan lowered himself onto Julian's lap and threaded his fingers through Julian's hair. "I did, you're right, Jules. But it was 3am. I was tired. I wanted you to stop so I could sleep."

Julian smiled bitterly and said, "And that's all the praise I could hope for, isn't it?"

"Julian Larson-Wright," Logan said sternly, "you are the most talented man in the world, and you could rape me in a back alley any day."

"Shut up," Julian growled, but he was grinning.


	93. Chapter 93

**Drabble 93**

**Iron**

"The awards show is tomorrow and Carmen says that if my suit has a single wrinkle in it she will kill me." Julian was wrestling with the ironing board in his bedroom, trying to get it set up but it wasn't cooperating.

Logan came over to where Julian was currently standing with the ironing board leaning against his shoulder and the leg stuck behind him. "How did you even manage this, Julian?" He carefully took the entire thing away from the actor and set it on the ground, making sure it was stable before stepping back.

"I'm just not good at this stuff," Julian said, looking down at the ironing board like it was an alien's spaceship come to take him away.

"I know." Logan took the suit from Julian and spread it on the ironing board. He switched on the iron and set it down, waiting for it to heat up. "Now we wait." He looked at Julian sincerely, with green eyes loving and tender.

"You don't have to do it for me," Julian said, suddenly feeling shy around his new husband.

"I want to do it for you," Logan said, reaching out to touch Julian's cheek. He ran his thumb across Julian's cheekbone and said, "I want to do things for you, every day, so you can be happy."

"I am happy," Julian breathed, lips parted slightly.

"Good." Logan closed the distance between them and they kissed while they waited for the iron to heat up.


	94. Chapter 94

**In this drabble, we're gonna pretend Hell Night NEVER HAPPENED and Julian stayed at Dalton until graduation. I dunno why. He just did. OH-KAY! LET'S GO!**

**Drabble 94**

**Soft**

In their freshman year of high school, Logan spoke in a harsh voice the majority of the time. He wouldn't let anyone get under his hard shell, and he closed himself off.

"What do you want, Larson?"

"I'm studying, Larson."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone, Larson?"

In their sophomore year of high school, Julian only heard Logan speak softly to Blaine and Joshua.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Josh."

In their junior year of high school, Logan only spoke softly when he told Julian stories about Kurt.

"He's just so perfect for me. I don't understand why he can't see that."

In their senior year of high school, Logan never spoke softly, not once, and he was never happy, not once.

"Go away, Larson."

"Why don't you just leave and go to Hollywood, Larson?"

"No one wants you around, Larson."

In their freshman year of college, Julian only heard Logan talk over the phone, and then his tone was usually harsh and angry.

"Why don't you come see for yourself, Larson?"

"You haven't visited me once, Larson, you obviously don't care about me."

"How are things going in shitty _Hollywood_, Larson?"

In their sophomore year of college, Julian visited Logan more and more often, and as time went on Logan's voice became softer and softer.

"You're never here."

"I missed you."

"I wish you were here more often."

And then in junior year of college, Logan's voice was the best of all, the softest, the most beautiful to Julian's ears.

"I love you, Julian Larson."


	95. Chapter 95

**Drabble 95**

**Advertisement**

"Well, this is…" Logan was trying hard not to laugh, for Julian's sake.

"Shut up!" Julian was red, something that didn't happen to him often.

"It's flattering, Jules," Logan said, looking at Julian's exposed chest in the magazine ad that was so obviously fake.

"They didn't tell me they were going to do that." Julian slid down on the couch so he was slumped against Logan.

"Well they did it…" Logan held the magazine at arm's length. "I thought you were toned enough, didn't know excessive photoshop would be necessary to make someone want to buy cologne."

Julian made a face. "I spent like two hours at the gym every day for two freaking months for that damn photoshoot and this is what I get?"

"You really did all that for just one photoshoot?" Logan looked at him in surprise.

"Yes! Of course!" Julian crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously.

Logan put the magazine down and turned toward his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the sulking actor and nuzzled his face into Julian's hair. "I didn't know you were that self-conscious, Jules."

"I'm not!"

"You're perfect," Logan said in an off-hand way.

Julian angled his face upwards, and Logan angled his face downwards, and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"So are you," Julian said quietly.

And they both meant it.


	96. Chapter 96

**Drabble 96**

**Storm**

"Don't storm away from me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do!"

"Come back here!"

"No, I won't come back!"

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't! Not now and not ever!"

"That's a lie."

"NO IT IS NOT, I think I'd know if it was a lie!"

"It's definitely a lie."

"What the hell? It's not a lie! I'm not coming back!"

"Then why aren't you gone?"

"You interrupted my dramatic storming!"

"…your dramatic storming?"

"Yes, I was _storming_ away from you! You even said it yourself!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You ruined the effect of the storming!"

"Then please. By all means. Storm again."

"You're not going to stop me this time?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well you did last time."

"That was then, this is now."

"Okay. Then fine. Good-bye."

"See you later."

"No you won't."

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot."

"How could you _forget_? Your boyfriend is _leaving you_ and you forget?"

"Must've been that smile you just gave me."

"I didn't give you a smile!"

"Not intentionally, no."

"I did not smile!"

"You just did it again! You can't resist me, can you?"

"I can totally resist you!"

"Okay…"

"No, don't…"

"Well you said you can resist me…"

"Please, don't. You're ruining the – yes. Yeah. Right there—ahh…"

"So are you leaving?"

"I don't think so."


	97. Chapter 97

**Drabble 97**

**Safety**

Julian buried his face in Logan's sweatshirt, the soft fabric smelled just like Logan, this was what safety meant. He knew that Adam was far, far away in a mental hospital in Arizona, and he knew that there were security guards patrolling the gates of Dalton Academy, and he knew that everyone was fine and that the door of this bedroom and the window were locked.

But there was no safety if Logan wasn't there.

Logan had his arms wrapped around Julian and they were lying on Julian's bed. Logan's chin rested on Julian's head and Julian squeezed Logan's back, feeling the muscles move as Logan squeezed back.

The moment was frozen in time and Julian felt the warm fabric of Logan's sweatshirt pressed against his lips and cheek and nose and closed eyes. He felt the tickle of Logan's breath in his hair, and he heard the beating of Logan's heart as if it was his own. Julian didn't want to move because for the first time in a long time, Julian felt safe.


	98. Chapter 98

**Drabble 98**

**Puzzle**

Logan stood up, groaning. "I'm shit at puzzles," he said, starting to walk away as fast as his failing legs would take him.

"Wait, Logan," Julian protested, "we just have to finish the cat's head! We already did the flower pot!" His loud voice broke the relative silence of the nursing home.

"Well you can do the flower pot, I'm done." Logan stopped in the doorway and waited for only a second before Julian stood up and followed him.

"How did you know I would follow you?" Julian asked as they made their way down the hallway to their shared room.

"I'm not an idiot, I've been with you for 58 years." Logan took Julian's hand. "And until my heart finally gives out, I'll stay with you."

"How sweet," Julian said sarcastically.

There was a silence and then Logan said, "You know I think if we could just find that stupid eye piece then we could finish the kitten's head."

"Someone probably stole it," Julian said sensibly.

"Or ate it."

Julian laughed and then turned. "Let's go see if it's on the floor or something."

Logan shrugged and allowed himself to be lead back to the puzzle room. "It's not like we have anything better to do."


	99. Chapter 99

**Drabble 99**

**Alone**

"I'm alone," Julian was saying, playing with the pen in his hand as he contemplated the meaning of life and the universe.

Logan was listening patiently, phone pressed to his ear, Calculus textbook propped open on his lap. He was paying it no attention, though. All his attention was for Julian.

"And it scares the shit out of me, you know? When I hear that like…some people, they just, they die. Alone. Like not because there's no one in the world who loves them. But because, literally, they're _alone_. Like no one is there. Physically. With them." He clicked the pen and drew a scribble on his jeans. Then he instantly regretted it and threw the pen at the wall in his room in his empty, empty Beverly Hills mansion.

"Why does that scare you?" Logan asked, fingering the glossy pages of the textbook. "You know so many people would be so upset if you died. I don't think it should really bother you if you're physically alone when you die. I mean, it's not like anyone could save you if God really had his heart set on you dying."

"I just wish you were here," Julian said sadly, looking at the pen on the floor.

"I wish I was there too…" Logan closed the Calculus textbook. "You know what? I'm coming. I'm coming there."

"Wait!" Julian stood up, though this wasn't going to do anything. "No, you don't have to. I'm fine, I'm not actually going to die, I was just being philosophical."

"You're never philosophical unless you're feeling particularly lonely, Jules," Logan said as he rummaged around on his desk for his wallet. "I'm coming, give me like ten hours."

"It's 1am!"

"I'm coming, now shut up."

"But I'm fine!"

Logan paused in pulling on his coat. "Julian, hon, it's okay not to be fine. You're lonely. I get it. I just want to be there for you when you're feeling alone."

A smile crept across Julian's face. "…okay," he said finally. "You can come."

"I know." Logan smirked. "Better now?"

"Much."


	100. Chapter 100

**Holy crap, I never thought I'd actually write 100 Jogan drabbles. O.O Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites and story alerts, and thank you for being so supportive and kind in everything. **

**Special thanks to Caitlin, my best friend who found the list in the first place and started writing 100 drabbles for Rane. You can find that here: ****.net/s/6985296/1/Double_Ranebows (add in the beginning part of the ff . net url). I win. :)**

**CP Coulter owns Julian and Logan and Dalton.**

**You can find me on tumblr as flightofdeathfrench. If I continue to write drabbles, I'll post them there.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Drabble 100**

**Gone**

On the last day of your life, you're sitting somewhere in a nice chair, maybe by a lake, and the sun is setting in the sky and you get this feeling, this feeling that you're going to die. And for a second you're panicked, it seizes you, and tears at you and you're afraid.

But then it passes and you think of days.

All the days accumulating into weeks and then months and then years and before you know it you're seeing your life, it's flashing before your eyes and you're smiling.

The day you told him you loved him.

The day you held his hand.

The day you kissed him.

The day you slept with him in your arms for the first time.

The day you married him.

The day you brought home your son.

The day your son spoke his first words and you both looked at each other and grinned.

The day you came home from work exhausted and he wrapped you up in a blanket and made you hot chocolate.

The day you cried and he held you.

The day you held him while he cried.

The day you were sick and he kissed you anyway.

The day your son graduated from high school and you both cried.

The day you brought him flowers for no reason other than that you love him.

The day you made him his favorite dinner just because.

The day you went on a boat ride on the Seine in Paris just the two of you for your fiftieth wedding anniversary.

The days you loved him.

All the days, every day, so many of them, all laced together with one thread – love.

You loved him and he loved you and those were the days that you remember as you sit by the lake at sunset.

You turn to him and you tell him that you love him, and he replies that he loves you too.

You tell him that you're going to die soon, and he says that makes him very sad.

You tell him that it's okay because you loved him every day.

And he says the same about you.

And then you and he, both of the Larson-Wrights, you both hold hands in the sunset on the last day of your life.


End file.
